Blood Witch
by Shiinmaru-dono
Summary: ALERT! NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! Email if u want it! Artemis starts school in Gainesville, Georgia. He there meets a boy who will change his life forever. What's this! BUTLER finds someone to love! Summary sucks. ArtemisXOC ButlerXOC Yaoi Possible Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Blood Witch

By Shiinmaru-dono & Sho-dono

Chapter 1

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Hey my fans (critics)! It's Shiinmaru-dono back from the grave and I have finally defeated The Writer's Block! This is my first fanfic with Sho-dono and it's an ArtemisXOC. Yes, my fans (critics), I mean Artemis Fowl. My co-author and I are making him as gay as a jay bird AND, he's going to wear a thong in one or more of the chapters! (Emphasis on "more.") #hear hysterical laughter in background; "Sho-dono! Stop laughing and SPEAK! Do the damn disclaimer!"#

**_Sho-dono:_** #still laughing# ok #laugh# we do not own #laughing fit# Artemis Fowl in any and all forms laugh! Happy now? #laugh#

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** No, but it'll have to do…On with the fic!

(In Background)

**_Zanza:_** twitch I can't believe they're doing this…At least it's not ArtemisxButler…

There are two things in this world that Artemis Fowl hated more than anything: fast food and American airlines. To his utter detest, he was stuck on an American airlines flight heading to Gainesville, Georgia. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he needed to attend high school in Gainesville, he just knew he NEEDED to. Artemis felt that something big was about to happen and he hated not knowing what it was. Butler sat quietly next to Artemis; reading some book called Sweep, whatever that was about. Artemis was about to complain to Butler about the enormous waste of money purchasing first class tickets was when the Fowl family owned a jet, when he was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

"What?" Artemis growled; Butler set his book down when he heard Artemis' tone.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Mud Boy?" Holly's voice came over the phone.

Artemis' eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to, "Eheh. Greetings Holly, was there a reason you called?"

"Oh so the second you realize that the person you're talking to can beat the shit out of you, you become polite…" Holly's rant continued on for several minutes before she finally got to the point. "Anyway I need you to go to Gainesville to investigate some magical disturbances that have been taking place there. I don't care how you get there, just get there. Ya hear?"

Artemis, who had been ignoring to the ranting female elf, was surprised to her that she wanted him to go to a place that he was already at. "Um, Holly, I'm already at Gainesville. I enrolled to go to school here to see if they were any better than St. Bartleby's." he stated simply.

"YOU WHAT!? How? No, wait. Scratch that; this is you I'm talking to."

_Elsewhere…_

"Liam Fianna Morgan! Get down here or you'll miss breakfast!" Mother Alanna, the nun who ran _Home for the Lost _(an orphanage in Gainesville,) yelled. The boy Mother Alanna (fondly called "Habit") was calling tended to oversleep.

The boy's name was, obviously, Liam Fianna Morgan, a blind high school junior. Liam was about six feet two inches, white haired, with eyes that changed color with his shirts. Currently, Liam was wearing his favorite outfit; form-fitting jeans, a black t-shirt saying "Seme: It's better on top," high-heeled boots, and a white trench coat with an innumerable amount of black buckles. Liam was sixteen and still lived at the orphanage; he'd been there since the death of his entire family when he was seven. Liam was the oldest (next to Habit) and was the idol of his fellow orphans.

"I'm commin', Habit! Keep your dress on!" Liam yelled back. Little did Liam Fianna Morgan know that his life was about to change.

_Back With Artemis (Later)…_

Artemis had finished talking with Holly and was currently on his way to his new school, Pine Leaf High. He was sitting in the back of the black limousine that Butler had rented when they drove past a large, extravagant mansion. "It seems that not everyone in this place is a commoner." Artemis commented idly.

Butler sighed. Why did Artemis always have to judge people by how much money they had? Butler spotted the school a few minutes later; it was large, that was for sure but he was surprised by how many students there were and their sense of style. Butler glanced forward and immediately slammed on the brakes when he saw that a boy was crossing the road in front of him. '_Damn kid! Didn't he see me coming?' _It was then that he noticed the white cane the boy was using to tap the road in front of him. _'Oh, no wonder he didn't stop walking.' _He glanced over his shoulder at Artemis and saw that the child prodigy was picking himself off the floor. "Are you alright Artemis?"

"I'm fine, Butler. Care to tell me why you stopped?" Artemis asked testily.

"A boy decided to cross the street at the same time I was driving."

"Why didn't he look both ways first?" Artemis was gritting his teeth; he had hit his head and quite possibly sprained his wrist. In short; Artemis hurt.

"It seems that the boy is blind; he has a white pointer cane." By now the boy had stopped on the other side of the street, and blindly gazed in the general direction of the black limo that had almost hit him. The boy walked over to the driver's side of the car and tapped on the window twice.

"Is there some reason you were speeding in a school zone?" the boy asked.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #snickers# Butler should know better than to speed in a school zone. snickers Anyway, I'll give a cookie to whoever can tell me who Butler nearly ran down.

**_Sho-dono:_** I wanna cookie; gimme a cookie, please. #begging look#

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** No, you don't deserve one! Shiinmaru-dono out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Sho-dono:_** hey people I'm opening the next chapter cause Shiinmaru-dono is busy with school at the moment and will be back shortly. Anyway it's cold at lunch in high school and here's me without a jacket… Man I'm stupid. #yells towards the back ground, "Shiinmaru-dono do the disclaimer!"#

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Alright, alright. Neither I nor Sho-dono own Artemis Fowl, Butler, Holly Short…list continues for five minutes If we did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be published and Artemis would be gay in public.

Artemis was stunned. He had never seen anyone even close to looking like the boy standing outside of the limo. He hadn't realized that he was gaping until he caught sight of himself in the rear-view mirror. Artemis hastily closed his mouth and continued to watch the conversation taking place ahead of him.

"I am sorry I was not watching where I was going." Butler said apologetically.

"Well, please, just watch where you're going from now on. This road's dangerous enough as is," the stranger replied calmly. He didn't seem concerned that he had nearly been run over.

"Do you go to school around here?" Butler asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yah, I go to Pine Leaf. Why?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh, really? Artemis will be attending the same school as well. Isn't that right Artemis?"

"Hmmmmmm," was Artemis' only reply. He had been distracted by the boy again. "Oh, yes, I will. So, what was your name?"

"Liam. Liam Fianna Morgan. It's an odd name. Anyway, meet ya again at school, 'k Artemis?" Liam said.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Artemis muttered as a slight blush came over his face. He was suddenly very glad that Liam was blind. Liam then grinned.

"I may be blind but I can tell you're blushing Artemis. See ya!"

Artemis was stunned to say the least; he couldn't believe that Liam, blind as he was, could tell that he had been blushing. Artemis also could not seem to figure out why he was blushing over Liam. _I guess I'm attracted to Liam…_ Artemis thought. Needless to say, Liam Fianna Morgan was gorgeous. Liam had an Adonis-like body; muscled in all the right places, tall, and a face that could make even the straightest man turn gay.

Artemis' cell rang for the second time that day; immediately halting his dwelling on Liam. Artemis checked the caller ID before he went answered the phone this time.

"Yes, Holly?" Artemis asked.

"Foaly managed to locate the source of the stray magic; a high school junior named Liam Fianna Morgan. I doubt the kid even knows he's letting off some serious power," Holly replied.

"Oh? How powerful?" Artemis' interest was piqued.

"The kid has enough to destroy all of Asia, Europe, and what ever lies beneath it in one blast." Artemis let out an ungentlemanly-like whistle.

"That is a lot of power. So what do you want me to do about it?" Artemis asked while trying to get rid of the blush on his face.

"What do you think I want you to do? Keep an eye on the kid and make sure he doesn't destroy anything until I get there. Duh!" Holly replied irately.

"How do you suppose I do that? Date him?" Artemis suggested through gritted teeth.

"Not a bad idea, Mud Boy. Let's go with you dating him," Holly and Foaly started giggling.

"Good-bye, Holly!" Artemis was contemplating various ways of killing Holly and Foaly after he hung up.

Butler had finally pulled up to the front of the school and had found a parking place. "Come on Artemis time to go sign you in and get your schedule." Butler said while trying his hardest not to laugh at what he had just heard of the conversation between Artemis and Holly.

"Your trying not to laugh, aren't you?" Artemis asked accusingly.

"Yes, yes I am." Butler said and then promptly burst out laughing his head off.

After Butler's strange laughing fit they got out of the limo and entered the school building. Artemis froze when he saw how large it looked from the inside. It was even bigger than his last school. The high ceiling was at least five stories above his head with walkways around the walls. Three staircases wound their way among the different levels with thousands of teenagers. Artemis was feeling just a little intimidated by the enormity of his new school. Artemis scanned the crowd, hoping to see Liam. Artemis spotted Liam surrounded by several teenagers – all of them carrying some sort of gift. For some reason, Artemis felt jealousy rear its ugly head; he wanted Liam to look at **him**. '_This is irrational, I shouldn't be jealous because Liam is paying attention to someone else. I shouldn't be feeling angry. Why am I attracted to Liam? I'm not gay, am I?_ ' Artemis was at war with himself and he would have continued arguing himself if someone hadn't spoken.

"Artemis. Earth to Artemis. It's Liam; I'm here to take you and Butler to the office. Artemis!" Liam was standing right in front of Artemis, waving his hand to get Artemis' attention.

"Huh? Oh, alright. Who were all those other guys by the way?" Artemis asked as Liam started to lead them toward the office on the other side of the front hall.

"Oh, them? They are a bunch of hopeless romantics trying to get me to date them." Liam said with contempt.

"Doesn't sound like you like them much," Artemis said simply, while inside he was throwing a party.

"I don't but they can't seem to get it through their thick heads that I don't like the big, dumb, blond type1," Liam said. A student walked behind him and gave him a quick grope. Liam whirled around and, using his cane, whacked the perpetrator across the back of his head; dead on. "Nor do I like the perverted type who can't keep their hands to themselves," He stated icily.

Butler, who had been shocked by the blind boy's actions, gave him a quick once over. "Are you absolutely positive that you're blind? Not even I could have made that strike so quickly."

"So what is your type?" Artemis asked before Liam could answer Butler's question.

"I am blind, but I'm aware of what goes on around me. And, Artemis, I prefer dark-haired2, intelligent ukes that aren't afraid of trying new things," Liam's smile made Artemis' face turn the color of beats. For once in his life, Artemis was speechless (thus surprising Butler as well). "Here we are!" Liam snapped Artemis out of his stupor. "See ya later, Artemis!" Liam left for his first period class.

Once Artemis was sure that Liam was gone he turned to Butler "Do you know what an uke is?"

**_Sho-dono:_** Oh we are so evil to poor Artemis. But he makes such a cute uke. Don't you agree Shiinmaru-dono?

**_Shiinmaru-dono: _**Hai, hai. I'm surprised we made Artemis so naïve, thus far. Pity. Anyway, the plot does get better; it just starts slow. But we are having a little lime coming up in chapter 4 and a lemon (hopefully) in chapter 6 or 7. Depends on whether Sho-dono and I have any inspiration. Reviews are requested! Shiinmaru-dono out!

**P.S.**

**1.** Blond hair seems to be common with those of low intelligence (my opinion, do not take offense) and tends to be somewhat coarse in texture.

**2. **Black hair tends to be softer and smother than blond hair, that's why Liam likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Sho-dono and I are back! Hopefully someone is actually reading these chapters and I'm not just talking to my self. (Though, I'm starting to think I am…) Anyway, I hope to, at the very least, get a lime in this chapter. #yells to person in background, "Get on with disclaimer, wench!" whip snapping is heard#

**_Sho-dono:_** #yelp# ok ok ok ok ok ok ok gees. We do not own Artemis Fowl in any way shape or form. I have a feeling that this will be fun.

"Alright, Mr. Fowl your all set. Now would you prefer to have a student with the same schedule to show you around the school for your first few days of school?" the woman sitting behind the desk at the attendance office asked gently. She knew that he was a genius, he'd proven that when she had read over his file.

"Yes I believe that would be a good idea. I have seen the size of this school and it would be easy to become lost within it," Artemis replied with a curt nod.

"Very well. Please wait here while I check the database for another student with all of your advanced classes." said the young woman standing up and walking out the door.

Artemis leaned back in the, surprisingly, comfortable chair and sighed _'I wonder who will end up leading me around. Probably someone who thinks their on of the smartest people in the world and believe they're all high and mighty.' _(Remind you of anyone?)

"Alright, Mr. Fowl. There is only one student who has your same classes. Coincidently, his schedule is exactly the same as yours **and**he**teaches **your last class," the woman said as she returned to her seat.

"Who would he be?" Artemis was starting to become interested.

"His name is Liam Morgan. Wonderful student, great teacher; everybody applies for his class," the woman continued talking but Artemis had stopped listening. Artemis's mind was stuck on the fact that Liam Fianna Morgan was going to walk him to each of his classes; that he was going to get to see Liam seven times a day, five days a week.

"Mr. Fowl?" the woman's voice effectively snapped Artemis out of his thoughts. "Mr. Fowl, I've just called up Mr. Morgan and he'll be here in a few minutes to take you to your second period class."

"Thank you, ma'am," Artemis replied, thoughts circling around Liam. Artemis glanced down at his schedule to see what class Liam would be teaching. The class said simply, philosophy. O…k. When did he sign up for philosophy?

"Thank you for taking up this assignment, Liam. I hope you don't experience any trouble." It was the woman again and apparently Liam had arrived.

"Hey Artemis, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, huh?" Liam said as he walked in. Artemis was ecstatic and nodded in return; Liam chuckled. "C'mon, Artemis, let's get to class." The two left the office and trotted down the halls, "Hey can you read me your schedule?" Liam noticed that they had the same schedule. "So you are to be my new student, joy all around." Artemis couldn't tell if Liam was being sarcastic or serious; that worried him, he wanted Liam to like being around him.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Artemis asked defensively.

"Huh? Oh, no. There's nothing wrong with it." Liam said softly "It's just that there are so many people trying to sign up for my class just to stare at me rather than to actually learn. It gets annoying." The last part he said so softly that Artemis almost didn't hear him.

Artemis frowned and looked more carefully at Liam, truly, just studied him, the sadness in his face, the pale color of his eyes, the strange hue of his skin. As Artemis' eyes wandered over to his shoulder he noticed what looked like a small scar on the side of his neck. This piqued Artemis' interest. _Who'd be cruel enough to mar such a beautiful creature? What has he done to earn a scar?_

"Something bothering you, Artemis?" Liam was quiet, and that worried Artemis. From what little taste of Liam Artemis had, he knew that Liam wasn't quiet.

"You have a scar on the side of your neck. Why?" Artemis was hoping Liam wouldn't become defensive about the subject.

"I had a rotten childhood, Artemis. Just leave it at that, okay?" Liam seemed small then; he looked like a child afraid of being harmed. Liam's posture, Artemis' psychiatrist side noted, was tense; Liam was semi-curled, his muscles tense, his expression wary; he looked much like a cornered animal, waiting for its antagonist to make its move.

"Alright. What is your class actually about; what is it that you teach?" Artemis was trying to recover lost ground by changing the subject to a less touchy one.

Liam smiled, he knew Artemis was trying to lighten the mood, "Why don't you pay attention in class and find out?" he suggested.

"Are you saying I don't?" came the teasing reply. The two teens burst out laughing as they continued up the staircase to the classroom. When they finally arrived, Quantum Physics, they entered and Liam went to his usual seat while Artemis went and talked to the teacher.

"Oh, so you are my new student eh?" said Mr. Currie. "Well take a seat." He turned away from Artemis and addressed the class. "Attention we have a new student joining us today. So try and make him feel welcome." He then began the lesson.

Artemis had chosen the seat next to Liam and whispered "Is he always so monotonous?"

"I'm afraid so. It's a good class to sleep in actually."

"What grade do you have in this class?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A+. Why?" Liam said curiously.

"Never mind."

"Just rest, I'll give you the basics later. Just relax." Liam's voice was lulling Artemis to sleep; he really was tired, exhausted, actually.

"'Kay. I'm so tired, just now…Wha? Liam, what 're you…" Artemis succumbed to slumber before he completed his sentence.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Hiya! Chappy number three is done and I'm half-way to LaLa Land. I haven't slept in three days because of a stupid school project. Why do teachers assume that the word "student" means "Energizer Bunny?" Anyway… #cracks whip several times; "Finish the commentary, slave!"#

**_Sho-dono:_** ok anyway now that our projects are done we're happier.

You all won't be hearing from me for about two weeks 'cause I'm going on a cruise to Jamaica man. Seeya!

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** You wish, Sho-dono. As long as you have access to the internet, you aren't out of your job! #cracks whip at Sho-dono#

**_Sho-dono:_** Hey, just cause you're jealous doesn't mean you can just do whatever. Sides I'm not taking a laptop on the cruise

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Fine. Be that way. #childishly blows a raspberry# Shiinmaru-dono out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Yo! I thought I would go through life and never see a Black Widow spider; I was sorely mistaken. #shivers# I hope I never have to get that close to one again. Anyway, I need people to vote on what they want for an ending (epilogue).

The choices are:

A lemon (in concurrence with the story, i.e. no time warp)

An article about Artemis publicly advocating gay rights (four year time warp)

An article about Artemis getting married (four year time warp)

A wedding with a lemony honey moon (four year time warp)

Decide the fate of the story! The power is at your fingertips!

_**Sho-dono**: _Hey ppls I'm back from my cruise and man was it fun. Turns out stingrays feel and look a lot like really big portabella (sp?) mushrooms. And baked snails aren't as bad as ppl make them out to be. Damn now I want more. Anyway, we do not own Artemis Fowl in any way shape or form. And this story is yaoi so if you don't like don't read mahn. I love Jamaica.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** That's great...Now, on with the fic!

Artemis awoke to the sound of a very loud and annoying bell ringing. His head was resting on his arms and everyone was getting up to leave as the teacher yelled out a homework assignment. "What happened? I got so tired and then what happened?" he mumbled as his piercing blue eyes settled on the figure sitting next to him, Liam. "Wha? What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything. You were tired and fell asleep; I'll fill you in on what you missed after school." Liam replied.

"After school?" Artemis was torn; he was angry at Liam for somehow making him fall asleep, yet he was elated at the prospect of spending time alone with Liam. _Perhaps I can get him to open up to me about his past?_ Artemis thought.

Liam beamed one of his beautiful smiles at Artemis, "Yeah, we'll go to my place and I'll fill you in and help you with homework." Hook. Line. And sinker.

"Sounds good. Where do you live anyway?" Artemis couldn't help but ask.

"At the orphanage a couple blocks from here." Liam replied as he stood up, bag on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get to A.P. literature before the teacher goes mental on my ass again." Liam stretched, exposing some of his harden six-pack; apparently, Liam was purely muscle. Artemis could only nod dumbly at Liam and quickly pack his things.

As the two teens moved down the hallway Liam began to sing a soft song, and it took Artemis a moment to figure out what the words were:

_" Alone, all alone, by the wave-washed strand  
All alone in a crowded hall.  
The hall it is gay and the waves they are grand  
But my heart is not here at all.  
It flies far away, by night and by day,  
To the time and the joys that are gone.  
And I never can forget the sweet maiden I met,  
In the valley near Slievenamon. _

"_It was not the grace of her queenly air  
Nor her cheek of the rose's glow.  
Nor her soft black eyes, not her flowing hair  
Nor was it her lily-white brow.  
'Twas the soul of truth and of melting ruth,  
And the smile of summer's dawn  
That stole my heart away, one mild summer day,  
In the valley near Slievenamon. _

"_In the festive hall, by the star-watched shore  
My restless spirit cries: my love,  
Oh my love, shall I ne're see you more,  
And my land will you ever uprise.  
By night and by day I ever, ever pray,  
While lonely my life flows on  
To our flag unrolled and my true love to enfold,  
In the valley near Slievenamon."_

Artemis was entranced; he had never before heard such a heavenly voice. Artemis felt peaceful, yet he had not stolen anything, nor had he helped out Holly.

"We're here," Liam said gesturing toward a door decorated with long dead writers.

"Odd sense of decoration," Artemis commented idly. He followed Liam into the classroom and was immediately affronted by images of Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow. "Why does she decorate her room with Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!!!" thirty different voices corrected him.

"O…k" he said with an anime style sweat-dropped. Liam chuckled at Artemis' confused face.

"It's an American thing; it's best if you go along with it or Teach will attack." Artemis nodded dumbly, though his curiosity was piqued.

"Who is this teacher? They sound rather barbaric if you ask me," Artemis inquired haughtily.

"Naw, Teach ain't barbaric. Just a little…emotional, is all," a brown haired boy from the front of the class proffered. His accent resembled Jack–no–_Captain _Jack Sparrow almost exactly. Too bad "Teach" decided to walk in at that moment.

"Ay 'ear that ay've a new student. Show yoorself, whelp!" "Teach" bellowed. "Teach" was an Irish woman of extremely short stature (no taller than four feet two inches) and spoke with a thick, old Dublin, Ireland accent. She had a shocking mane of red hair, a stubborn chin, and petit nose. "Teach" also had striking green eyes that missed nothing (no note passing went unnoticed) and a mischievous curve to her smirk. Artemis shrank down in his seat immediately intimidated by the woman.

"Here he is, Teach." Liam called pointing to Artemis. "I think you scared him though." That comment caused the class to burst out laughing.

"She did not scare me," Artemis hissed as he stood to show the teacher who he was.

"Hmm, ah beet scrahwny, awren't yoo," Teach stated, giving him a once over. "Ah, weel; to thee lessoon then." Teach turned to the board; Artemis forgotten and focus immediately circled the board. Students' backs straitened; notes, porn, and books were put within bags; all traces of sleepiness vanished and eyes focused on what Teach was writing. Artemis was astounded by the sudden change in his fellow classmates; Liam grinned.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** I have no ownership over the song above; the song is an old Irish folk song called _Slievenamon_. To save you all the trouble of flaming me over the fact that though both Artemis and Teach are from Ireland they have different degrees of accents. Clarification is needed (according to Zanza anyway…) #closes eyes and takes a meditative breath# Teach came from the poor side of Dublin (lower class), Artemis is from a higher class of society and had an education courtesy of teachers with some English/American based nationality. #takes deep breath# More will be told about Teach in another chapter. (I'm certain that you will find her past entertaining and what future role she shall play in this fanfic.)

**_Sho-dono: _**ok this was fun. But right now it's 10:30 PM and I have to get up in 6 hours with a shit load of makeup work done. O joy to me. Sho-dono out!  
**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** That's my line, wench! #cracks whip at slave# Shiinmaru-dono out! #hears whimpering in background


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Sho-dono: _**Hi ppl I got 1 hr of sleep last night so don't expect a whole lot of … #Yawn# creativity from me. Shiinmaru-dono do the disclaimer. I'm gonna go take a nap.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Shiinmaru-dono here! Sorry that Sho-dono is a snooze fest of uniformity. #snaps whip at Sho-dono# Anyway, your votes are needed to determine the end of the fic (mind you, that's a while off; it's just good to know what direction the fic should go in.) Now, neither Sho-dono nor I own Artemis Fowl or any of its affiliates. We do own whatever characters in this fic you don't recognize. Now on with the fic!

As it turned out Teach was a very good teacher. She was actually Ms. Fanny O'Reilly, but had specifically asked everyone to call her "Teach." Artemis actually enjoyed her class; he had learned quite a bit about some of the lesser known writers whose work influenced some of the world's greatest actors, politicians, and leaders. Even he hadn't heard of some of them. Artemis was thoroughly entranced by Teach's lesson; it had been a long time since a teacher actually held his attention longer than what it would take him to force the teacher to tears.

When the bell rang Teach was in the middle of explaining one of the books that had inspired more than 4,000 people to journey through the desert to the pyramids. "Ah weel, 'e weel conteenoo this lessoon tomorrow. Be preparred!" Teach shouted as the class began to pack up and leave.

"That was a fairly decent lesson," Artemis admitted to Liam.

"See? Didn't I tell you that you would enjoy it here?" Liam teased with a toothy grin. Artemis nodded and smiled; he liked his new school so far and he liked Liam. Artemis growled as his cell phone started ringing.

He took the annoying thing out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Holly calling. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMN MUDBOY?!!!!!!!!" Holly screeched through the phone.

"Who is that?" Liam asked while staring in the general direction of the screaming phone. "And why are they calling you mudboy?"

"I'll tell you later," Artemis told Liam. "What do you want, Holly, I'm in school at the moment."

"Oh, so 'cause you're in school your energy signature is completely GONE!!!" Holly snarled angrily.

"What do you mean, Holly, and please, no yelling," Artemis brought the phone back to his ear.

Holly took a deep, calming, breath, "Alright, look your energy signature is how I was tracking you to find out where you were and about an hour ago it disappeared. Explain Fowl." Holly snarled with barely contained rage.

"Oh, well sorry to be of no help but an hour ago I was in Quantum Physics." Artemis muttered back trying to keep Liam from hearing, "and I have to go else someone may hear us."

"Hey wait a—" Artemis cut her off before she could say any more; Artemis sighed, he really did not want to talk with Holly right now. Though, what she brought up did trouble Artemis a bit; how could someone's energy signature just vanish for over an hour? _Perhaps Liam had something to do with it? I've only been near him the entire time…_ Artemis was severely troubled by these thoughts and would have continued if not for Liam.

"Artemis! What's wrong? Your conversation was weird and I'm curious as to what it was about," Liam had his head tilted to the side; he looked much like an over curious dog. Artemis snickered at the thought of Liam being a dog.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Artemis teased.

Liam sighed and groaningly replied, "Everybody forgets the rest of that saying, 'curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.'" Liam grinned. _He looks like a cat that just ate the canary and got away with it._ Artemis gulped audibly. "Are you going to tell me about your phone call, Moo1-Artemis?" Artemis noted the slip and wondered as to what Liam had wanted to call him. "Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Liam begged.

"No," Artemis replied pointedly. He looked down at his schedule to see where the two of them were going and groaned when he saw what it was. "Physical education? Why; I thought I was exempt?"

"Here, no one is exempt; you either do it or fail," Liam shrugged nonchalantly. "Take it or fail, but make your choice quick."

Artemis sighed; he couldn't fail a class, he just _couldn't. _ "Fine, I'll deal with it. But why do I _have _to take it?"

"This is public school, not private, so you have to take it." Liam stated like it was common knowledge. He was used to it, so it didn't matter to him. Artemis groaned; he hated any form of physical fitness, he was a brain not a brute. (Why do you think he had Butler?) Artemis' head snapped up when he heard Liam snicker; Artemis' eyes narrowed, "What, pray tell, is so amusing?"

Liam burst out laughing, "Today is Monday!" Artemis was confused; what was so special about Monday? "Monday is dodge-ball day!" With Liam's sudden clarification, Artemis paled; he was doomed to die today. Dodge-ball was one of the most barbaric, painful, and most humiliating sports ever conceived, and Artemis stank at it, immensely.

"Why?" was all Artemis could utter as Liam led him into the locker rooms and to where the teachers were watching to make sure the boys weren't doing anything stupid (translates to "perverted").

"Hello Mr. Davids. This is Artemis, the newbie," an annoyed grunt from Artemis told Liam that the introduction was not appreciated.

"I see. Well then we'll get ya used to the system soon enough. Now git changed both of ya," Mr. Davids said while pointing to the lockers. "Here's your locker number and combination. I expect you both in the gym in six minutes." Artemis was down right terrified; he going to be very sore after this class.

"Wait. You're blind, Liam. Why are you participating?" Artemis was thoroughly confused; why was Liam participating when he was clearly blind?

"Well remember when I hit that kid in the head earlier?" Liam asked while leading Artemis to their lockers which were conveniently right next to each other. Artemis nodded then mentally whacked himself in the head. "Well, remember when I told that damn giant how I could hit him?"

Artemis frowned, "You don't like Butler do you?"

"I get a bad vibe off him; like he doesn't like me or something…"Liam trailed off, a frown marring his face.

"That's just Butler being mistrusting of the entire world; it's his job to be like that," Artemis replied, trying to defend Butler while maintaining the new friendship he had formed.

"It's not that; I think that he generally doesn't like me. He doesn't – it's not quite fear, but close. I think he's scared that'll hurt you, Artemis," Though Liam was blind, Artemis could see the emotional storm in Liam's eyes; Artemis could tell that Liam honestly wanted Butler's approval. Liam raised a hand as if he were going to touch Artemis' cheek, but clenched his hand and walked to his locker instead.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Sorry to drop off like that but I just had to end the chapter sometime. #snickers# If you have any _constructive_ criticism, I'm all ears. #picture of a bat appears# Continue to vote on your choice ending (please note that Sho-dono and I suck at writing lemons; we may outsource. If you want to write the lemon please send me a review saying such.) #yells to background, "WAKE UP, SLAVE!!"# Shiinmaru-dono out!

**_Sho-dono: _**wah? O alright yawn well exams week has arrived I'm not gonna like it and neither is Shiinmaru-dono but o well. Sho-dono out!

#hear scream in background, "STOP STEALING MY LINE, SLAVE!!!!"#


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Hiya! I'm soooooooo happy that all your readers out there were kind enough to review! Makes me _want_ to update faster than ever (my Plot Bunnies are dancing for joy!) Your votes are still needed (yes, I'm keeping a tally of them). The more you review, the more inspired Sho-dono and I are. #cracks whip at Sho-dono#

**_Sho-dono:_** #leaps up and takes whip away from Shiinmaru-dono# I'm tired of this damn whip! Anyway we do not own Artemis Fowl in any way shape or form. Let's see how much u like this thing eh? #starts cracking whip at Shiinmaru-dono#

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #wiggles eye brows# Very kinky; didn't know you liked it that way, Sho-dono. #starts molesting Sho-dono# We're busy now; so on with the fic!

(In background, "Stop, you pervert! I don't like you that way!" A cookie to anyone who can guess who said that. ;p)

**WHAM!! **

That was the sound that Artemis was hearing at the moment. He was weaving in and out of people, dodging big, red, rubber balls while searching for Liam. They had been separated early on in the game and Artemis wanted to know how Liam was fairing. (Some how he'd managed to remain in the game; Artemis had yet to figure out how.) Artemis spied some white hair in the crowed and ran towards it. When he got closer he saw that the flash of white was not Liam; it was another boy with white hair. Before Artemis could get a good look at him one of the balls came from the direction of the white haired boy and hit him hard in the side of the head, these were immediately followed by two others. Artemis fell to the ground stunned from pain and shock, there he lost conscious from the blows; the last thing he heard was Liam yelling for someone to call the nurse.

Artemis slowly gained consciousness of his surroundings; the first thing he noticed was how much his head hurt. Artemis heard voices arguing loudly outside the door; he recognized one voice as Liam's. Liam was shouting something about a boy throwing the balls at Artemis' head on purpose. "What's going on?" he slurred.

"Ah, Mr. Fowl I'm glad that you have finally woken up. Liam has been very worried." a young nurse said from the desk, "I have taken the liberty of calling your guardian already, he should be here in a few minutes."

"Where's Liam?" Artemis mumbled.

"He's outside the door, arguing with some sort of giant. I think…" the poor girl looked sort of exasperated. "Oh! My name's Kisara Incepre and…"

**BAM!**

**CRASH!**

The door flew across the room and hit the wall next to Kisara. Liam and Butler stormed into the room.

"Artemis! You're awake!" Liam cried when he noticed Artemis sitting up in bed.

"What happened?" asked Butler at the same time.

Neither of them had noticed Kisara who was slowly turning a rather interesting shade of purple. "OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!! THIS BOY NEEDS REST! LEAVE! NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Artemis mumbled something incoherent. "What was that, Mr. Fowl?" Kisara inquired.

"'Ant Liam to 'tay…" Artemis repeated in a slur. "Butler, get car, 'lease."

"Alright, Artemis," Butler replied. He turned his head towards Liam, "Don't hurt him or I can guarantee you'll wish you were dead." With that, Butler left the room to fetch the limo, still suspicious of Liam.

"Told you he didn't trust me." Liam said simply as he sat down in the chair beside Artemis' bed.

"Hm, right." Artemis mumbled. He was still really tired and it seemed that there was a beatnik playing bongos in his head.

"Hey," Liam said softly, "lift your head up." Artemis lifted is head and Liam slid himself underneath. "Lay your head back." Artemis noticed that his head now lay on Liam's lap with his hands massaging his (Artemis's) head. "Better, Artemis?" Liam's voice was gentle, soft and soothing.

"Yeah, that feels really nice," Artemis gave a soft moan of pleasure.

"I guess we'll have to cancel that study date this afternoon," Liam was still whispering.

"Why? I'm fine," trying to back that up, Artemis sat up quickly, too quickly. Artemis felt dizzy and laid backed down on Liam, who was chuckling quietly. "Maybe I'm not as well as I thought," Artemis admitted grudgingly. That was the moment that Butler decided to come back to tell Artemis that the car was waiting. Silence filled the room until…

"LIAM!!" Butler roared.

"I'm only trying to alleviate Artemis' headache. I'm not doing anything perverted or harmful," Artemis rolled to his side and buried his head in Liam's abdomen. "You, on the other hand, have just caused Artemis a great deal of pain by yelling," Liam was stroking Artemis' head and back, trying to alleviate the newly formed pain.

Butler couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be happening.

"Awww, they make such a cute couple! Don't they, Fan-Fan?" Kisara had finally recovered from her screaming fit and had her arm around Teach's waist. Both of them looked like they had just seen a box of absolutely adorable puppies.

Butler snapped his head towards the obviously gay couple to his right, "Wha? Artemis…Liam…a couple?" Poor Butler, now **he** had a headache; Artemis started gaping and Liam just snickered. _Teach is gay??? And dating the school nurse??? I don't need this right now…_Artemis thought before snuggling into Liam's abdomen again.

"Can I go home now?" Artemis asked. "And can I bring Liam with me?"

Butler's poor head snapped back to Artemis and Liam, "Why would you want him to come with you?" Butler was confused; he just couldn't figure out why Artemis wanted Liam with him. Could his charge actually be falling for this suspicious, strange, and possibly dangerous boy named Liam? Butler would've continued to contemplate this if there wasn't a loud noise coming from the hallway.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAM!!!! Where are you, Liam?" a male voice called from the hallway. "There you are!" The boy had just entered the doorway; he had white hair like Liam but was shorter, more feminine. The boy was wearing a blue cheongsam with coiling dragons on the collar and sleeves; his hair was pulled back in a silk wrap and reached to his ankles. Artemis recognized the boy as the one who threw the balls at Artemis' head; for some reason, the boy terrified him to the core and Artemis clutched Liam tighter. The boy noticed this and growled much like a tiger. "Get away from Liam, weakling!" the boy yelled, causing Artemis to flinch and whimper.

Liam growled and the air around him seemed to crack, "Leave now, Rei Byakko. I **know** you're the one who nailed Artemis with the dodge balls. Leave, before you cause anymore damage." Liam seemed even more dangerous to Butler now, but hurting this Rei Byakko brat for hurting Artemis was so much more appealing at the moment.

Cracking his knuckles, Butler did his best to look menacing, and succeeded in scaring Rei into running out of the room at mach 5. Liam picked Artemis up bridal-style and walked towards the door. "Coming, Butler? I think we should leave before Rei musters up enough courage to return and attack; he's a seventh degree black belt and is not a nice person. Rei's had a crush on me since freshman year and anyone whom I get within hugging distance is immediately on Rei's Shit List of People Soon to Die." Butler nodded and stepped out of Liam's way. Liam just felt much more menacing now than he had three minutes ago.

When the trio had reached the car Artemis had fallen asleep again. Butler opened the back door and allowed Liam to get in with Artemis. He still did not agree with Liam coming with them but at that moment he had no power to threaten considering Liam looked about ready to murder someone. Butler just hoped that someone wasn't Artemis. They drove on in silence as Liam tried to awaken Artemis and Butler kept an eye on this and the road. After a few minutes Artemis awoke groggily and when he noticed whose lap he was laying on his face became beet red. Artemis would have made a small scene if not for his cell phone ringing.

"Yes, Holly?" Artemis mumbled when he answered the phone.

"Mud Boy! Where the fuck are you?" Holly screamed, Artemis yanked the phone away from his ear and flinched. Artemis would have responded if Liam hadn't snatched he phone from him.

"Care to tell me what you want with Artemis?" Liam was gritting his teeth and the air was crackling again.

"I'm **trying** to talk to Artemis about an important matter," Holly was getting very angry.

"That's nice but Artemis has a mild concussion from being hit in the head several times by a dodge ball. You're yelling is only making his headache worse; so please, call back in, oh, a day or two," Liam was using false sweetness in his voice. Holly shuddered and was suddenly glad that she was nowhere near the boy.

"Fine, I'll talk to him later once you tell me who the fuck you are," Holly was becoming exceedingly curious; she hadn't heard anyone so protective of Artemis other than Butler.

"The name's Liam Fianna Morgan. See ya!" Liam hung up and then turned the phone off. "You have the strangest friends, Artemis." Liam started massaging Artemis' head again.

"That would include you as well, Liam," Artemis was getting drowsy; he was having trouble keeping down the moans of pleasure and keeping his eyes open. Artemis lost the battle with sleep and surrendered to dream land.

"Yeah, I'm pretty strange, aren't I? I know you want to know about my past," Liam nuzzled Artemis' head, "maybe I'll tell you someday." Liam kissed Artemis' forehead before surrendering to dream land as well.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Six chapters down! #looks at list and head drops onto desk# And only a billion to go. Okay, Sho-dono and I both suck at writing lemons, so anyone who has any suggestions should review. We require all the CC we can get. Please vote on your desired epilogue. The choices are displayed, once again, below:

1. A lemon (in concurrence with the story, i.e. no time warp)

2. An article about Artemis publicly advocating gay rights (four year time warp)

3. An article about Artemis getting married (four year time warp)

4. A wedding with a lemony honey moon (four year time warp)

Please vote! We need to know which one you want! Also, we're debating between having Rei Byakko violently rape Artemis or not; please vote for which on you would like to have. Thanks in advance. Shiinmaru-dono out! (Don't you dare steal my closing, Sho-dono.)

**_Sho-dono: _**Well, any way I'm sitting here in Spanish class listening to my teach talk about food so see yuz!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Heeeeeey! Six chapters and we're still going strong! #punches air# We need to know if we should have Rei rape Artemis; so review with your vote!!! Why is it that only one reader reviewed with a vote for one of the epilogue choices? I'm so sad now! TT.TT Tell us what you want and give us CC (no flames, mind you). #cracks whip, "Do the disclaimer, slave!")

**_Sho-dono: _**#Ignores Shiinmaru-dono completely#

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** I'll deal with you tomorrow, Sho-dono. On with the fic!

Butler looked in his rearview mirror; he could not help feel greater unease towards Liam. Artemis was curled up in Liam's lap and Liam was holding Artemis possessively. This could only turn into a disaster, it always did. Why did Artemis have to torture him so? Butler sighed as he finally pulled into the drive way of the house he had rented for the period until Artemis deemed it time to go home. _Now to wake them up._ Butler was torn; he could rip open the rear door and tossing Liam into the nearby pond or blare the car horn.

_Decisions, decisions; which should I choose? Blaring the horn would wake Artemis and give him an even worse migraine and throwing Liam into the pond would be most satisfying…Throwing Liam into the pond it is._

With his mind made up, Butler exited the driver's seat and opened the rear door. Butler carefully lifted Artemis off of Liam and placed him on seat next to Liam. Butler grabbed Liam and just as he was about to throw him into the pond, Liam woke up and countered the throw. Liam twisted his body and knocked Butler off balance, then grabbed Butler's arm and threw him into pond instead.

**Ker-plunk!**

**Splash!**

A thoroughly soaked Butler trudged out of the pond and sent a "death glare" in Liam's direction. Liam was laughing like there was no tomorrow as he carried Artemis up to the house. _That brat is dead!_ Thought Butler as he followed the laughing teen up to the door and unlocked it. "Artemis's room is upstairs" he growled, still soaked.

"Thank you, Butler," Liam said feigning politeness, "now if you were to be so kind as to bring me some Chai tea and strawberry pocky that would be lovely."

A vein was pulsing in Butler's forehead as he watched Liam walk away, but his hating was interrupted by the phone ringing in the kitchen.

"Hello. This is the Fowl residence, who is calling?" the standard reply rolling off Butler's tongue.

"My name is Mother Alanna; the school told me that Liam left with Artemis Fowl. Is he there?" Alanna's melodious voice floated from the phone.

"Liam's here," Butler growled, his hatred rekindled at Liam's name.

Mother Alanna chuckled, "He threw you into something, didn't he?"  
"How'd you guess?" Butler was somewhat mollified by Mother Alanna's good humor.

"Everybody growls like that when Liam throws them into one thing or another; you aren't the first nor will you be the last that Liam throws over his hip or shoulder," Mother Alanna replied, fully mollifying Butler with her words.

"Oh," was Butlers only response.

"Now if I could please speak with Liam it would be most appreciated," Mother Alanna continued, "it is a rather important matter."

"Very well," Butler replied, "Please hold for a moment." He placed the phone down on the table and strolled upstairs to Artemis's room and, without knocking, opened the door… to a rather odd sight; Liam was on the floor in a chalk drawn pentacle, he had several candles lit and was grind several herbs in a bowl. Butler noticed for the first time that Liam was wearing a pentacle around his neck. Butler then realized that Liam was chanting something softly.

"…Goddess bless this so it may null the pain within whoever consumes it. Blessed be." The candles went out as the last word ended; Liam poured water into his mixture and erased the chalk circle. He walked towards Artemis' bed and lifted Artemis' head up. Liam put the glass to Artemis' lips and tilted it upwards. Artemis drank the mixture and the grimace of pain on his face left. "Sleep well, Moons, and may your dreams be blissful," Liam said as he traced the ruin for protection on Artemis' forehead.

Butler cleared his throat to get Liam's attention, "Mother Alanna is on the phone and needs to talk to you." Butler, for the life of him, could not figure out why he didn't stop Liam from feeding Artemis that potion. "She says it's important."

"Thank you. Would you please take me to the phone?" Liam's voice was soft and sounded tired.

"Sure," Butler didn't have it in him to do anything petty towards the blind, exhausted looking boy in front of him, "this way."

When Butler led Liam to the phone and handed it to him the conversation that ensued between the boy and the nun was more than a little odd. For one, they were talking about some sort of ritual in a forest of some sort and something else that Butler couldn't make out. Once Liam had hung up the phone he announced, "Hey, I'm gonna go home ok? Habit needs help minding the munchkins," Liam then turned and walked towards the door and called over his shoulder, "When Artemis wakes up tell him I went home and that he should stay home tomorrow. If I don't find at school I'll come by with his homework and something nice."

"'Nice'?" Butler was officially worried.

"Yeah, a snack; I do know how to cook," Liam was smirking, "Do you know how to cook, Butler?"

_This is war now, Liam._ "Yes, I know how to cook," Butler was gritting his teeth.

"Bye now!" Liam walked out the door, a grin still in place upon his face.

Butler walked over to the nearest wall and started banging his head against it. _I will get that boy if it is the last thing I do._

**THUMP!**

"Butler!" Artemis cried from the bedroom.

_Shit! I forgot about Artemis! If Liam's "potion" did anything to hurt Artemis, I'll…_

"BUTLER!" Artemis cried again.

Butler ran up the stairs, three at a time. By now, Butler was beyond frantic, he was worried shitless. Butler would have kicked Artemis' bedroom door down if it wasn't open. When he burst into the room it took him a few seconds to comprehend what was happening. Artemis was lying on the floor, upside-down, tangled by a bunch of bed sheets. Butler stared at the scene for a minute then let out a relieved laugh. _And here I was thinking that he was in trouble_.

"Butler, do you plan on helping me or just standing there like a fool?" Artemis asked as he tried to twist around and failing miserably.

"Sorry Artemis." Butler said softly "I thought that when you called something was wrong," After a few minutes of tugging and wriggling Artemis was freed.

Artemis looked around curiously, "Where's Liam?" he asked when he realized that the blind boy was gone.

"His guardian called and he had to go home to, apparently, help look after the other children."

"Okay, did he say anything else?" Artemis seemed over eager to Butler.

"He wanted you to stay home tomorrow and that he'd be by after school to help with homework. He said that he bring a snack with him," Butler **really** didn't want to tell Liam that bit of info. Artemis perked up at the thought of seeing Liam again. "Though it pains me to say this, I agree with Liam," Butler's face was a grimace of disgust.

"Agree with Liam about what?" Artemis was confused.

"You should stay home tomorrow; you have a concussion—" Artemis cut Butler off.

"My concussion is only a mild one and—" now Artemis was the one to be cut off.

"While we're in America I'm your legal guardian, meaning my word is final. You're staying home tomorrow, end of discussion," Butler turned around and walked out the door.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #has Sho-dono tied with chains to a pole; is currently whipping Sho-dono# I told you that I would deal with your insubordination; next time you are to do as you are told! I do not take insubordination lightly! #turns away from Sho-dono# Reviews and votes are desired! Shiinmaru-dono out!

(Sho-dono is unable to talk during this chapter do to being punished.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Hiya, my beloved viewers! I enjoy your votes and CC! We shall end the "to be raped or not to be raped" poll on February 10th, so get your votes in quick! #cracks whip at whimpering Sho-dono; "Do the damn disclaimer, slave!"#

**_Sho-dono: _**#hunched in corner sulking# we do not own Artemis Fowl in any way shape or form.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #pets Sho-dono's head# That was very good, slave. I'll give you a cookie later. On with the fic!

Artemis was bored, bored, bored; that was really all that could be said. He was lying in bed, bored, and not allowed to do anything. "You realize that I hate you right now, right?" he asked Butler who was busy unpacking and cleaning the house they now resided in.

Butler turned and gave him a stern look "You have a choice. You can stay in bed or you can help me unpack." He said simply.

Artemis' eyes widened at the thought of actually doing work. "I am _not_ going to lower myself to the point where I actually have to do my own work. That's what you're here for," Artemis grumbled; sometimes Butler really hated his job.

**THUMP!**

Artemis fell off the bed in an unconscious heap. "Artemis? Artemis!? Artemis, wake up!" now Butler was worried. He ran to the unconscious teen's side and pressed a large hand to his forehead. Artemis was burning up, "Damn it, Artemis, why do you insist on putting me through these things?" Butler placed Artemis back on the bed and trudged downstairs to fetch a cold cloth to place on Artemis forehead. He made it half-way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. _What now? Who in the hell could possibly be here?_ Butler was becoming exasperated; it seemed that the world was against him today. The doorbell rang once more.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Butler shouted in the direction of the front door. He walked away from the kitchen and to the front entrance. Opening the door, Butler scowled, "What do you want, Liam?"

Liam smirked; annoying Butler amused Liam to no end, "It's after school and I promised that I'd be here to help with homework." Liam held up the basket in his right hand, "I brought sweets and a steak for you; you can cook it yourself or I can cook for you." Liam was smiling and Butler felt a little of his hatred for Liam ebb. "Where's Artemis?"

Butler sighed, "Artemis is asleep with a high fever." _Which is unusual; Artemis doesn't normally get sick…Why would he fall ill now?_ "I was just about to get him a cold cloth," Butler groaned, "There's still all the unpacking to do…Though it pains me to say this; I could use your help."

"What would like me to do?" Liam asked as he stepped inside.

"Be his nurse for a while; get the cold cloth and make him do some homework if wakes up. I'll unpack and clean; and later, you can help me make dinner," Butler pinched the bridge of his nose.

Liam smiled, "I'll help, but you need to rest for a bit. If you exhaust yourself, who will make sure Artemis doesn't get himself killed?"

"Not funny." Butler said with a scowl.

"Ha ha. You know if you need help unpacking the munchkins would be more than willing to help… For a price that is," Liam smirked.

"How good are they?" Butler would take any help he could get.

"They can clean better than most maid services. Here, if you're not satisfied then you don't have to pay them. How's that?" Butler could tell that Liam was being overly generous.

"How much do they cost?" Butler queried.

"Twenty dollars and hour for five helpers," Liam replied.

"Hmmm," it was a very tempting offer, and with him only paying four dollars an hour per person it was a great deal and he could just stand by and make sure they didn't break anything…"Deal."

Liam grinned, "Expect your help to arrive in approximately…five seconds."

"Wha..?" was all Butler got out before the pounding of little fists on the front door interrupted him. Butler looked incredulously at Liam; the blind boy seemed even more dangerous every time Butler was near him. Butler opened the front door for the second time that day; in front of him stood five pre-teens. The eldest was a young, tough looking girl with bandages wrapped from the tips of her fingers to her shoulders on both arms. The girl was slightly taller than Artemis, had black hair, blue eyes, and a hooked shaped scar across her left eye.

"Yo, I'm Beka Boon; Liam called for us, said you needed some help unpacking," the girl - now know to be called Beka – stated with one hand on her hip, the other rolling a coin over her knuckles. The rest of the teens weren't as oddly dressed but they all had the same punk-ish attitude.

_What have I gotten myself into? _ "What do you mean he called you? He only got here two minutes ago." Butler said, glaring.

"Dude, there _is _such a thing as cell phones ya know." drawled a boy with dirty blond hair.

"You gonna let us in or are we just gonna stand out here till we turn to dust?" Beka snapped.

Butler moved aside and allowed the five teens to enter. He went about giving jobs and telling them where everything went and just sat back and watched as all the work was done for him. _Ah, this is the life, _Butler thought as he sat down in the recliner.

In the mean time Liam had reached Artemis' room and was currently examining him for signs of illness. "Hmmm, a high fever, yet you're shivering and have a racking cough." Liam's thoughts chased each other around through his mind. Was it an illness sent by Rei or was it nothing more than the flu coming to bite Artemis in the butt for hiding from the sun? Liam reached his hand out towards Artemis' forehead but was zapped by a blue spark. "Well, that answers that question; Rei is going to pay for this later. But now, I need to fix you up, Moons," Liam spoke to Artemis' sleeping form; Liam forced his hand through the blue spark barrier and stroked Artemis' forehead. Liam began to chant in an ancient language; when he finished, Liam leaned down. When he was a hair's breath away from Artemis' lips, he said, "Blessed be, Moons." And he kissed Artemis full on the lips.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Heya, readers! My b-day is coming up and I thought I'd treat you all to Artemis' first kiss (in this little universe mine and Sho-dono's mind have concocted). Anyway…Please don't kill Sho-dono and I for not updating quicker! We were struck by a bought of horrible Writer's Block. This youko loves all of her readers and hopes for you all to spread word of her writings. #cracks whip; "Sho-dono! Finish up, my beloved servant, and you'll rewarded. Fail, and I'll make you wish you were never born!# Shiinmaru-dono out!

**_Sho-dono: _**lol if any of you are wondering y Shiinmaru-dono is calling me servant, it's because I let her have her way with a thing in another fic we're writing. If we finish it we may upload it. Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Sho-dono:_ **Hey all; it's us. We are currently working on two stories at once so don't expect updating to be as constant as it has in the past. Shiinmaru-dono, do the disclaimer.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** I'm overworked, underpaid, and in dire need of some sleep; but since I love all of you readers so very much, I'll forgo sleep to satiate your hunger for yaoi. Neither Sho-dono nor I own any Artemis Fowl characters (though we would really like to). yawn; stretch I'm going back to bed before my knee gives and I end up in the nurses office. Later! disappears from sight, presumably to a bed

**_Sho-dono:_** watches Shiinmaru-dono leave bye-bye.

Butler was fast asleep when he was poked rather roughly in the side. "Oi… what?" he grunted as he looked around to see Beka and her troop standing around him.

"Yo, we finished unpacking everything. What do we do now?" the sandy haired kid said.

"Hold on, let me check to see you did everything right." Butler was thoroughly impressed; everything was as it should've been. He looked towards the group and felt a sudden, fatherly affection towards the young Beka Boon. "Very well done; I'm very impressed." Beka and the rest of the preteen orphans smiled at the praise. "Help yourself to something to eat and drink; just don't clean me out." A few 'whoops' of joy and the children were off to the kitchen; Butler just shook his head at their antics before noticing that Beka was still there.

"You don't like Liam, do you?" Beka asked with her head tilted to the right.

"He rubs me the wrong way; I keep getting the feeling that he's going to hurt Artemis," Butler replied with a bit suspicion.

"Don't be worried; Liam would never hurt Artemis. Hell, Liam wouldn't lay a hand on most people; too much time around cautious wolves and hyper orphans. That, and I'm more dangerous than him; I'm more inclined to violence than he is. Artemis is safe with Liam; so relax a bit, Liam will protect Artemis with his life." Beka's explanation created more questions than it answered. Butler would have asked more questions, but Beka smiled and left the room to monitor the younger orphans.

"Hmm, they're good kids." Butler turned his head to look up the stairs "I should probably go check on Artemis now." With a grunt he turned and went up the stairs slowly and quietly trying to make sure neither of the boys could hear his approach. When he reached the second landing he listened deathly still for any sign that the two of them were awake. When Butler silently opened the door he saw Liam sitting on the floor, back against the bed. Butler noticed that Liam had his eyes closed and red-ish tear-tracks on his face.

"Liam?" Butler queried

"What is it that you need, Butler?" Liam sounded exhausted.

"You were crying; why?" Butler was officially worried; not that he'd ever admit that aloud.

"You have every reason to be suspicious of me; my presence directly led to Artemis being harmed and then becoming ill. My proximity causes harm to befall him; I probably should try and avoid him for the remainder of the year," Liam looked away and whispered, "I always seem to cause those I love harm…" Liam closed his eyes and blood-like tears trickled from his eyes. "Perhaps it is like Sir said, I am a worthless freak; only capable of causing pain."

Butler could feel his heart break for the kid; no one should think they are worthless. "Artemis puts himself in danger more often than not; it isn't your fault that he has a concussion or that he's sick. You're are not worthless; you're—" Butler was cut off.

"That's where you're wrong. Rei has a mega crush on me and I spend time with Artemis, thus, he hates Artemis. Ergo, it is my fault that Artemis is hurt," Liam took a breath and more red tears fell from his eyes. "It's my fault that my sister, Fiona, is dead because I am a freak. All I do is cause death; ergo, I am worthless." Butler would have replied if not for Beka running to Liam's side; Butler had no idea as to where she came from.

"Liam, calm down, none of the bad things are your fault. Rei is the one who cause bad things to happen to Artemis," Beka murmured as she rocked Liam, "you didn't cause Fiona to die, Sir did. None of the bad things are your fault; bad things just like to happen around you. Shhhhh…" Beka turned to Butler, "Can you drive me and the munchkins home? I don't think Liam is in a stable enough mind to walk home." Butler nodded and went to round-up the 'munchkins' downstairs. "Liam, you're different, but you're not worthless—" was all Butler could catch before the language seemed to change.

When Butler returned, Liam was upright with his head bowed and the tear-tracks gone. "Ready to go, Liam, Beka?" Butler asked; Liam nodded his head, dropped a white rose on Artemis' bed, and left the room. "Will he be alright?" Butler asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Beka had her eyes closed as she replied, "Yeah, he blames himself for anything bad that happens around him; he breaks down and forgets all the good things he's done…You misguidedly worry about Artemis, you need to worry more about Liam's health; he's more likely harm himself than he is to harm Artemis."

"I see that now," Butler muttered as he watched the doorway that Liam had left through, "he needs a father-figure to help him, or something like it, so that he's not always blaming himself."

Beka snorted and looked up at Butler with one eye, "And what are you gonna do? Adopt him?" at this suggestion, Beka burst into uncontrolled laughter, "yeah, right, as if. You can't even handle one kid, let alone two!"

Butler glared, "What do you mean that I can't handle one kid?"

Beka snorted, "You said so yourself, 'Artemis puts himself in danger,' which usually means that you can't keep him out of trouble."

"Artemis puts himself danger; all I do is clean up the mess he made and try to keep him alive long enough to return home."

"Alright, alright," Beka held up her hands, "perhaps you are able to handle one kid, but could you possibly take care of Liam with all his problems? Could you handle his self-loathing, his blindness, his emotional and mental damage? Then you have to consider how some of us other orphans depend on Liam; I have some pretty nasty nightmares and only Liam has ever been able to calm me down. Perhaps it would be best if you gained a spouse before you seek to adopt him?" Butler was speechless; he didn't realize that Liam was more troubled than his happy-go-lucky façade portrayed. Butler could see that there was wisdom in what Beka said, although, he couldn't help feeling that he could do something to help Liam. "If you really want to help him; protect Artemis and don't treat Liam any different than you did before (minus a few glares). He needs consistency; and he's too old to really change. Talk to him and give him time alone with Artemis; Liam likes to be able to know that what's in front of him is real. Okay?" Butler nodded.

"Let's get you all home," Butler replied and walked down the stairs and towards the front door; Beka right behind him.

Butler was still thinking over what Beka had said even as he drove the two teens back to the orphanage. When he arrived he was shocked when he saw the horrible shape the old building was in. "My god, how can anybody live in this place?" The walls were cracked and ivy was crawling up them, the roof was slowly falling apart. There were shingles laying in the yard and what looked like a rusting sink in the corner of said yard.

"Yeah, it is in pretty crappy shape; but no one has the money to fix this place up, and none of the people in town feel like donating money to something they think is completely useless," Beka stated with a sigh. "We live in a dump and no one in town gives a damn; I guess the reason is that this orphanage is said to be haunted."

"Baseless superstition is the only reason you guys live like this?" Butler was astounded; how could anyone force children to live in a dump like this?

"Yeah, Habit has money from before she took her vows; that pays for our cloths, water, and electricity. Liam works at the school and teaches at the dojo to make ends meet for food and any other bills. In the end, there isn't much left over to fix of the place," Beka answered gloomily. "If we could get a large donation from Mr. Mayo; the guy that lives in the huge mansion up by the school; we'd be able to fix the place up. But he's rarely in his home and his servants hate us 'roaches;' they'd rather die than give us any money. So, we're stuck with this dump and that's just how life is for us 'roaches' in this town."

Butler frowned, it wasn't right that these kids should have to live in such trash everyday just because of a few baseless rumors. As he walked them to the front door he saw something out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to get a better look there was nothing there.

Beka turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "Jumpy much?"

"No, it's just I thought I saw something over there," Butler muttered quietly.

"Hm? Oh, you probably just saw Dagda, my wolf," Liam said with a shrug.

Butler turned towards Liam with a puzzled face, "It wasn't a wolf that much I know. I've seen wolves, and they don't look like what I saw. Why do you have a wolf anyway?"

"He's my friend from before I came to the orphanage; he's a gentle giant, he won't hurt anyone…" Liam trailed back into silence; his face changing into one of great sorrow. Liam seemed to be remembering something that caused him pain and Butler was feeling very curious. Butler was about to ask when Liam spoke up once more, "We're fine now; you should get back to Artemis. Rei might decide to do something stupid." Before Butler could get a word out, Liam had disappeared into the depths of the orphanage.

"See ya some other time, Butler!" Beka cheerily replied.

"Good-bye, Miss Beka," Butler smiled and walked out the door to return home.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** yawn I'm awake (barely) and I hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, Holly makes an appearance in the next chapter and Artemis regains his vampire smile. There is a nasty scheme of revenge going through our genius' brain; tune in next time to find out what! Shiinmaru-dono out!

**_Sho-dono:_** Yo, if you people want to read our other story you have to say you want to read it, else we're not uploading it. See yuz.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_Sho-dono: _**Hey people, I'm really tired today and so is Shiinmaru-dono, so don't expect too much.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Heya! My happy pills just kicked! I'm wide awake now and have more energy than I can handle! I love reviews and CC so send them my way! On with the fic!

When Butler returned home and looked in on Artemis he groaned. The boy genius was sitting in the middle of his floor with sheets of crumpled up paper all over the room. When Butler entered the room Artemis turned to look at him, his signature vampire smile firmly in place.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what this is about?" Butler sighed; he sensed one of Artemis' revenge schemes coming on.

"I know that smirk, Mud Boy, and it's never a good thing."

"About time you got here Holly," Butler grumbled in annoyance.

Holly shimmered into view above the window, her hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Do YOU want to try getting authorization for the surface," Holly snapped as she landed on the floor. She turned her head to look at Artemis who was still writing furiously on the notepad. He looked over what he had written, frowned, ripped the page off and threw it aside; this process repeated itself for several minutes, "Is he going through a stage?"

Butler also watched Artemis then turned to Holly and in his most serious tone said, "Yes, he is; he is going through the stage known as 'First-love'." As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, the notebook that Artemis had been writing in became good friends with Butler's skull.

Holly snickered, "You've got to be kidding me; the little Mud Boy has finally fallen in love?" Holly burst out laughing at the mere thought. Many balls of wadded paper were pelted at Holly; poor fairy was buried within moments. One blast from the Neutrino and Holly was freed from the mountain of wadded paper. "Tell me, Butler; who has the genius Artemis fallen for?" Holly was still snickering, and when she chanced a look at Artemis…If only looks could kill, Holly would be a smoldering puddle of goo.

Butler was torn between embarrassing Artemis and keeping his sanity; embarrassing Artemis won by a landslide. "He's fallen for the target: Liam Fianna Morgan." Holly stopped laughing and became ashen.

"Butler, please tell me you're kidding," Holly said quietly while her eyes had become as big as saucers.

Butler, who was rubbing the part of his head that the book had connected with, turned towards her, "No, I'm n—" yet another book came sailing across the room, but this one had not been thrown by Artemis. Standing on the windowsill was a great black wolf with a collar around its neck. "What the—? Get out of here you mangy mutt!" Butler snapped at the wolf while trying to shoo it away.

Artemis on the other hand took the distraction to slip out his bedroom door. _Thank you, Liam,_ Artemis thought as he quietly moved down the stairs. He slipped out the front door and saw Liam on a black motorcycle in front; Liam's hand was extended as he held out a helmet. "Climb on; I want to show you something," Liam's voice was soft, but Artemis could hear it clearly over the roar of the motorcycle. Artemis grabbed the helmet and placed it on his head, climbed on o the motorcycle, and gripped Liam around the waist. "Hold on tight; I find speed limits to only be suggestions."

"Oh dear," was all Artemis managed to say before Liam kick off and sped down the street. "How do you—never mind." They rode on in silence for several minutes until Liam came to a halt at the edge of a wooded area, he hid the bike and took Artemis' hands in his and tugged him towards that thick underbrush. In silence they hiked, their hands still clasped together. After hiking for several minutes they arrived in a large clearing. It was a rather peaceful place with small silver flowers covering the floor.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Artemis gasped in amazement.

"It's called Moon Valley by the inhabitants of these woods."

Artemis looked shocked, "People live here?" he asked incredulously.

"Depends on what you call people, Artemis," Liam was whispering as he crouched, "This clearing isn't what I want to show you; I want to show you the family that raised me. Then we can hash out your revenge plan. Sit down, Artemis, you'll appear less threatening." Artemis crouched and tried to appear composed, but he was shaking inside. Liam gave a wolf's howl and then several loud barks. Artemis was about to tell Liam off with some well-thought insult, when the bushes around them rustled. Artemis gasped, around him stood a pack of wolves. Artemis was hiding how scared he was when one of the more domestic looking wolves bounded towards Liam. The wolf jumped upon Liam and began to lick his face. "Hahahaha!!! Come on, Whitepaw, get off." The rest of the pack approached on a more cautious note, eyeing Artemis the entire way

The largest wolf, a beautiful silver haired male, spoke to Liam in a series of growls and short barks. Liam replied in the same manner and turned to Artemis, "This is my adopted father, Blackstar."

"Adopted? I think not." Artemis jumped horribly when Blackstar actually spoke in English, without an accent. "He is my son; the bastard who sired him does not matter to me. Liam is my son just as his sister was my daughter; do not be mistaken about that." Artemis could almost feel the happiness that Liam did; unfortunately it was ruined when Blackstar decided to turn towards him. "And who are you?" the threatening growl in his voice was back.

Artemis straightened a little but failed to suppress his shaking. Artemis had never been this close to anything remotely bestial before and he was terrified that the alpha male would kill him. Thus, like any other human, Artemis stuttered his way through a response, "M-my n-name is Artemis; I-I'm a f-friend of Liam…" Artemis couldn't come up with anything better as he clutched onto Liam; he couldn't help feeling afraid, though his mind was insulting his cowardice. The genius in him was disgusted at the fact that he couldn't come up with a decent sentence. _What would Holly say if she saw me, the criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl Jr. quaking in my boots, unable to speak an entire sentence without stuttering?_ Then again, Holly had never been surrounded by a pack of gigantic English speaking wolves.

Blackstar noted how nervous Artemis was and gave him a wolf grin, "There is no reason as to why you are so nervous. Liam brought you here; therefore we are not allowed to injure you." Blackstar's assurances did little to console Artemis' frayed nerves.

Liam had noticed how fearful Artemis had been ever since the wolves had appeared, he reached over and gave Artemis a small encouraging hug, "Come on, Artemis, these guys are nothing to be afraid of, their more like gigantic teddy bears if anything." Several indignant barks and snorts were heard from the surrounding pack. The young wolf, Whitepaw, shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Teddy bears? Honestly Liam, you can't really expect to be able to do anything with such weak retorts."

"Sure beats being a night-nurser." Whitepaw's speechlessness was all Artemis needed to know that Liam had hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Night? Nurser? Liam, what is a 'night-nurser'?" Artemis was, for one of the few times in his life, complete stumped.

"It's a wolf who makes suckling sounds while asleep; it's considered shameful and childish to do so," Liam was scratching the ears of one white wolf and under the chin of a 'blue' furred wolf. Liam turned towards the alpha male, "Father, were there any births while I was away?"

"There were three; two girls and a boy. The younger of the two girls is blind," Blackstar replied.

"I'll take her with me then; unless…Artemis, would you like to have her?" Liam turned his blind eyes toward Artemis. Artemis could tell that Liam was hoping he would adopt the blind pup.

"May I see her first? I'd like to know who I'm going to adopt," Artemis mentally patted himself on the back for the splendid job of not stuttering. Blackstar chuckled before barking out toward a few pack-members. The two wolves left and returned shortly with a 'blue' furred wolf pup with a white starburst on her forehead. In Artemis' opinion, the pup was adorable; and who could deny those gray eyes of the pup? "She's beautiful…How could anyone not want her?" Artemis reached out towards the pup, "May I hold her, Lady?" he asked the female that was standing over the pup.

"Yes, but be careful, she nips." Artemis heeded the warning and picked the small pup and held her close. She wiggled for a few moments until she had settled down.

Artemis couldn't help himself; he bent his head and nuzzled the females head. "Awww…. Ow. OW." He cried out when she sank her little teeth into his eyebrow. There were snorts of laughter and a few grunts as Artemis tried, and failed, to remove her from his, now bleeding face.

Liam reached over to help while the rest of the pack continued to laugh. When he had finally freed Artemis he held the pup at arms length "Look, this is your new mother." he gave her back to Artemis "you are not to bite him. Understood?" a small whimper was the only answer he got. Artemis scratched her behind the ears and she responded by licking his hand gently.

"Hmmmmmm, what to name you." Artemis thought for a moment, his eyes glazed, then he grinned, "I know the perfect name for you! I'll name you after the Celtic goddess, Adruinna." Artemis could hear the pack give their approval; even the alphas, Blackstar and the lady Wolf, Greeneyes, were content with the name.

"Father, Mother, I have to go now; Artemis needs to return home before his bodyguard calls the police. I'll come back soon, I promise," Liam spoke softly, hugging Blackstar and Greeneyes in turn. "Come on, Artemis; it's time to go."

Artemis and Liam walked back to the motorcycle; the hopped on and sped off.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Heya! I love all you reviewers out there! You have been excellent inspiration and I apologize for not updating fast enough. I do hope you can forgive Sho-dono and I for this crime. #shouts to background, "Finish up!#

**_Sho-dono: _**#Looks up from other story# huh? O. yah ok. There hasn't been a whole latta hoopla about the other story so we're considering not putting it up. You ppl need to tell us if you want to read it or not. Shiinmaru-dono will you give them a summary of it? I'm too busy right now to do so. See yuz.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #sigh# My slave shows no respect (Sho-dono was demoted again). Anyway, I really can't summarize our other story, _A Rare Flower_. Sooooooooo, I'm just going to give you a taste of it.

**Prologue**

_A small house sat quietly upon its small plot of land. A radio inside was giving the latest on the war._

_**The Germans' have invaded the United States and are**_

_**killing Americans in the thousands. Citizens are encouraged**_

_**to take up arms and defend themselves. The military is**_

_**doing all it can to defend from further invasion from the sea **_

_**and air. Little is being done to eliminate the threat already **_

_**within the borders …**_

_**Click.** A young woman switched the radio off with a deft flick of her wrist. She turned to a young child who had been sitting on the floor in front of the radio. The year was 2154 and the world was once again at war; particularly Germany and the United States. "You shouldn't be listening to such horrible things." she scolded gently._

_"Mommy," the six year old child said quietly, "is it true that the army people are too weak to handle the German people?"_

_The mother sighed and knelt so that she could look her son in the eye, "No, Cain, it's not true. Don't forget. Daddy's fighting, and you know he'll make sure nothing bad happens," as she said this though the sound of gun fire pierced through the night. The woman ran to the window and peeked out, what she saw was over a hundred German soldiers marching down the street and breaking into every house they came across. She pulled away from the window and ran to her son. "Come along, Cain, hurry!" _

_"But, Mommy…" _

_"No time for arguing, honey, just move." She grabbed her sons hand and ran towards the back of the house as the Germans' reached her door and began to break in. She shoved Cain into a small cupboard and closed the door just as the soldiers burst into the room; she turned and ran for the window._

_"Halte!" the lead soldier shouted at her and fired. A single scream tore from her lips as she fell…_

And Cain awoke.

If you want more of it, well, you know what to do. REVIEW!! Shiinmaru-dono out!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_Sho-dono:_** Hey ppl wuts up? I'm bored and have a splitting headache so I'm going to sleep. Shiinmaru-dono, do the disclaimer.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Last time I checked; you were the slave and I the master. Do not assume to order me about, slave. #ties Sho-dono to wall and begins whipping# As stated in previous chapters; we don't own Artemis Fowl in any way, if we did, well, Arty would be gay in public. Alas, we don't own it; so, if you don't like then bite me. Enjoy the fic!

Butler was furious, no, furious was an understatement, he was about ready to murder someone just for the hell of it. When he heard the sound of Liam's motorcycle pulling up, he shot out of the chair he had been sitting in and leapt towards the door. He wrenched it open and was met by cutest little puppy that he'd ever seen.

"What the hell?" Butler was momentarily stunned; but the peace didn't last long, "Where the hell have you been, Artemis?! You had me worried and Holly nearly went on a rampage from this stunt!"

"I wanted to show Artemis something; I'm sorry if it caused any trouble," Liam answered in Artemis' stead.

"And where exactly did you take him, Liam?" Butler may have felt sorry for Liam but that didn't mean he wasn't going to lay into him for this little stunt.

"The area is a secret, Butler; just know the Artemis was safe the entire time. Hey, Artemis," Liam turned from Butler, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, 'kay?"

"I'll be at school; thanks for taking me out there," Artemis was back into revenge planning mode. Liam hopped back onto his bike and sped away; now Artemis was left to the mercy of one very angry/overprotective bodyguard and very scary fairy. The poor genius was doomed.

Holly appeared out of nowhere and immediately started her rant, "You god damned ass-whore! Not only are you falling for someone, but it's a guy; but not just any guy, the one you're supposed to be capturing!" When she had finished her face was red and Adruinna was beginning to squirm not liking the loud noises. Though Butler was actually starting to worry about what Holly might do to Artemis, his fears were unfounded.

"Are you done?" Artemis was being particularly articulate; Artemis peered up from beneath his bangs. The glare sent towards Holly was filled with hatred; a look she had never seen on the human genius. "I don't care what you think, Holly, and here I once respected you. But upon seeing this display, I now know that you are no better than any uneducated human." Artemis turned away from both of them, "I'll be in my room, come talk to me when you've become civilized creatures." With that said, Artemis walked out of the room, Adruinna in his arms. He slammed the door to his room and flopped down onto his bed. He gazed at his ceiling, plans of revenge chasing one another through his mind intertwined with thoughts of Liam. Artemis closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Butler opened the bedroom door and looked in on Artemis and was met with the sight of Artemis fast asleep with the pup he had brought with him sprawled across his chest. When Butler approached he saw that, even in his sleep, Artemis had his vampire smile in place.

**The Next Morning**

Artemis woke to a wet tongue licking his face, "Morning, Adruinna; shall we go find out if those two have finally cooled off?" Artemis climbed out of bed and dressed himself in something suitable for school. Then he and Adruinna climbed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen; there he saw Butler reclining at the table and Holly pacing. "Good morning, Butler, Holly. Have you two finally calmed down?"

Butler and Holly looked up from their breakfast and stared at him "You're wearing something normal to school?" Holly asked. Even Butler seemed surprised at Artemis' choice of clothing.

"Is it so unnatural for me to dress this way? I would prefer to fit in and not attract attention to myself." Artemis snapped at both of them as he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. "Do we have anything in here except ham, cheese and croissants?" Artemis called in annoyance.

Butler looked over at his charge and called back, "No; I haven't had the chance to go shopping yet and that's all we have for now. You'll have to make do." Butler wasn't quite listening to Artemis' response, but he could swear heard something along the lines of, "fuck the world for not having breakfast food…" or something similar. Holly had this look of disbelief at hearing the genius curse like a normal boy his age. "Artemis, you can't date Liam; he's the target and he's dangerous." This was killing Butler to say since he saw how suicidal Liam actually was.

"Mud Boy, Liam's a danger to all those around him! He's—" Artemis cut Holly off with one of his famous glares.

"He's not dangerous! He's kind and wouldn't harm anyone not deserving of it!" Artemis was furious; why couldn't they understand? What was so hard to understand? Liam wouldn't ever hurt Artemis.

"Artemis! Listen to yourself; you sound like a lovesick school girl!" Holly was yelling; Artemis, the genius he was supposed to be, couldn't see reason. What the heck was wrong with him?!

Artemis ignored her completely. He slammed the fridge closed and stormed out of the kitchen grabbing his school bag on the way. Without saying a word he stormed out of the house and out into the bright daylight. It was a nice morning, warm with a gentle breeze, perfect weather to walk in. _It's a good thing we don't live too far away from school else I would have a serious problem._ It was then that Artemis noticed that Adruinna had followed him out of the house.

"Hey, girl, you have to stay home; they don't allow pets at school," Artemis picked Adruinna up and opened the front door. "Wait at home for me, girl; I'll be back at two." With that, Artemis walked towards school, still angry at Holly and Butler. If Artemis had been paying attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed the expensive car speed towards Liam's neighborhood and Butler heading to the same area. Apparently, Butler had promised Mother Alanna that he'd help fix up the orphanage while Artemis and Liam were at school.

**At the Orphanage**

A man just a slightly taller than Liam with silver hair and dark shades. He smirked and knocked on the orphanage's door. Butler was the one to answer the door; the sight before him left him breathless. "May I help, sir?" Butler asked when he managed to speak once more.

"Yes, I'm Amaya Maro and I request an audience with Mother Alanna," Amaya replied; Amaya removed his shades to reveal startling silver eyes. Amaya Maro was the wealthy man in the mansion two miles from the high school. He was six three, and had moonbeam silver hair pulled back in a French braid that reached to the middle of his back. His face was heart-shaped, with high cheekbones and almond-shaped eyes. His nose was petite and perfect; seemingly sculpted by a master artist. He wore a black Armani suit that was cut in what seemed to be a lady's style. In short; the Amaya Maro was beautiful and even Butler could appreciate that.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Hey my beloved readers! We finally introduced the last OC; Amaya Maro. Remember that guy, 'cause he's going to play an integral role throughout the fic. #shouts to background, "Your turn, slave; get speaking!"#

**_Sho-dono:_** hey all. I am bored and need caffeine pills so yah. Anyway review if u want to read our other story A Rare Flower or we're not uploading it. See yuz

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Thank you all! #deep curtsy# Please review again! Shiinmaru-dono out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_Sho-dono:_ **Hey all I'm bored and have somehow managed to slice my finger open. Shiinmaru-dono, pls do the disclaimer

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** No. Fucking. Way. My emotions are hanging on a breaking thread; now is NOT the time to order me about.

**_Sho-dono: _**I said pls.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #grumbles# Fine…we don't in anyway own Artemis Fowl and its affiliates. On with the fic!

Artemis was tired. No, not tired, exhausted. He may not have lived very far from the school but he lived far enough to have his legs hurting and his body sweating within the few miles that it took to get there. He opened the front door to his school and was immediately confronted with thousands of his own peers. There was no way in hell he was going to survive the day if he didn't find Liam within the next five minutes.

With Butler

Butler was still in shock over how a man could be so feminine and beautiful. Why would this beautiful, rich man at the orphanage? Could he want to donate money or did he want to adopt a child? What was he doing there?

"Is Mother Alanna home?" Amaya inquired, "I wish to adopt two children." That effectively answered all the questions running through Butler's mind.

"She's inside; we're working on renovating this place. The building is pretty much crumbling at the foundation," Butler was trying to induce enough guilt for Amaya to donate money. It worked.

"I can see that. I was actually here to donate as well," he said with an embarrassed grin. "My maids told me of some of the children coming by looking for donations. I felt bad because I always mean to come here, but never seem to have the time."

Butler couldn't help but smile, "Completely understandable."

At that moment, Mother Alanna walked into the front hallway, "Good Morning, Mr. Maro. What a pleasant surprise, please come in." Mother Alanna led both Butler and Amaya towards what could be considered a kitchen if there wasn't mold, broken dishes, and the all encompassing smell of death. "I'm sorry that I can't offer you much; there isn't really anything _to_ offer. I can barely afford to keep this home running each day…" _Ouch. That was one nasty guilt trip,_ Butler thought with a wince. Butler could see that Amaya was feeling rather guilty after that remark. "Now, what can I help you with, Mr. Maro?"

"I'm here to adopt two children and to donate. It seems that my maids forgot to inform me that your children came by for donations," Amaya replied.

"Is that so? Who, pray tell, would you like to adopt?" Mother Alanna had a bad feeling about this; not so much about Amaya, but about whom he was going to adopt.

"The young man, Liam Morgan and the young lady, Beka Boon," Amaya answered.

"Hmm… I see," she paused for a moment, "Well, I suppose that is possible, but you do realize we will have to do a complete inspection of your home and your hours for work and other things. It's not so simple as to just come here and pick a child up you know." Mother Alanna pulled some tea from the cupboard and began to make some for the three of them, "Now, Butler, I want to talk to you about the relationship that seems to have blossomed between Liam and Artemis. Sorry to say this, but, well, I'm a little concerned."

Amaya, who had been staring at Butler, shifted his gaze to Mother Alanna at those words, "A relationship? Who is Artemis?"

"Artemis is my charge," Butler answered, "he and Liam go to the same school; their schedules are also the same. Artemis recently had a concussion and Liam came over to take care of him."

"Oh, now I see. Why is that of concern?" Amaya inquired.

"Liam has, well, issues; I'm concerned that the relationship could be detrimental to both Liam and Artemis. It would seem that Liam is becoming to attached much too quickly and if Artemis grows tired or does something harmful towards Liam, I'm afraid that Liam might not be able to come back from something like that," Mother Alanna was explaining it calmly but it was infuriating Butler for some reason; and, looking towards Amaya, Butler could perceive the same anger radiating from him.

Butler would have said something in Liam and Artemis' defense if Beka hadn't beat him to it, "Habit! Just shut-up!" Beka was stark raving mad, "You don't know how good Artemis is for Liam! For the first time in years, Liam is connecting with someone outside this hell hole. For the first time, Liam cares about someone as something other than family. For the first time, Liam is truly happy. Why would you want to take that away from him, Habit?" Beka was starting to cry, "Why can't you let Liam onii-san finally enjoy being happy?"

Mother Alanna was at a loss for words but Amaya took over for her, "Well, well, well you must be Miss Boon. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Mr. Maro."

Beka turned towards him with a raised eyebrow, "So you're the rich dude who lives in that mansion down the street, eh?"

"Beka!" Mother Alanna cried in shock, "You do not talk to guests like that; especially those who are considering adoption."

That caused a dramatic change in Beka's attitude, "Oh really? Who were you thinking of adopting or were you just going to look around to see what types of kids are here?" Beka was practically growling in anger.

"What?" Amaya held his hands up in a defensive gesture; his face was puzzled, "I don't understand what you're saying. I cam here to adopt two children and donate money to help fix the place up; I know what it's like to grow up as an orphan. Trust me; I know how much it sucks to not have a parent that loves you." Amaya had stood up from his chair and walked over to the distraught and crying Beka, "I know what it's like to run from your family and escape to someplace far away; I know how you feel, Miss Beka." Amaya enfolded Beka into a firm hug; he truly knew what it was like to be so utterly alone.

Beka was crying heavily, Mother Alanna looked like she was going to have a heart attack, and Butler was just trying to wrap his head around this entire ordeal. If he was really, truly lucky, Butler may just come out of it without losing his mind. But, knowing his luck, Butler was well and thoroughly screwed.

With Artemis

_THUD THUD THUD THUD _"You know you're gonna hurt yourself doing that right?" Liam commented, watching Artemis bang his head against the desk in trigonometry.

"I" _thud "_don't" _thud "_care." _thud. _

"Well have fun with that," Liam replied tersely, turning back to the teacher. "But if you crack your head open doing that, I'm not going to help you. Now, pay attention to the teacher."

Artemis turned his head and glared at Liam, "Gee, aren't you a helpful friend." This day had to be the worst one in his life; first, Rei pushed him in front of a moving bus (he only lived because Liam had pulled Artemis out of the way), then, Rei bodily threw Artemis into the wall and _threatened_ to "summon something that would make Artemis beg for death." To add to that list, his thoughts were all jumbled; Artemis felt that his thoughts were a hurricane. He was so confused; believe what Holly said and 'capture' Liam for her or stop resisting and just let himself feel? Should he tell Liam was the Fey were up to? Artemis couldn't decide what he was supposed to do and all it was doing was making his head hurt; not the best thing to have after a concussion. So, when all the physical pain and mental/emotional confusion became too much, Artemis snapped at Liam; now, Liam only spoke the bare minimum to him and in a strained tone. All in all, Artemis' day was not going anywhere remotely well; Artemis was waiting until lunch to try and mend bridges with Liam. But, with how this day was going, Artemis wasn't all that confident.

The bell rang and the sound of students gathering belongings and the shuffling of feet and chairs filled the room. Artemis lifted his head and groaned, he did _not _want to have to deal with his quantum physics teacher; Snoresville. Liam was already up and moving so Artemis grabbed his stuff and hurried after him. "Are you still pissed at me?"

Liam turned toward him slightly, "At the moment yes, but, I suppose it's not entirely your fault; Rei is to blame as well."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, and I know that there is no excuse, but I'm just so confused, and-and I'm sorry—" Liam cut Artemis off with a finger to the lips.

"I'll forgive, if, and only if, you let me help you on the revenge plan against Rei. Does that sound good to you, Artemis?" Liam quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head cutely.

Artemis was speechless; Liam was so close, his finger felt so soft against his lips. "Uh, yeah, sure; it would be great to have your help. I was actually thinking of asking for your help in the first place."

Liam smiled and leaned even closer, "I'm glad to hear it." For a split second Artemis thought that Liam was about to kiss him, and then Liam pulled away and continued on his way to quantum physics. Artemis' face was the color of Teach's flaming red mane; and he could feel the heat in his cheeks while running after Liam. He still hadn't decided on what to do with Liam; all the thinking did was give him one killer migraine. So he just shoved to the back of his mind; he'd think on it after school. Perhaps he'd just avoid the subject and start plan his revenge on Rei.

**_Shiinmaru-dono: _**I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! But with all this school shit and having to deal with my boyfriend and all that other annoyingly distracting stuff, I've just been so busy. #bows until head his touching floor# Please forgive this one and review; if you send me flames I will simply send you a Howler.

**_Sho-dono:_** I hold no responsibility for the long period of no update. Blame Shiinmaru-dono. See yuz

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #blows raspberry# You suck, _slave!_ #cracks whip and cackles maniacally# I'll torturing Sho-dono so don't expect her to speak next chapter. Shiinmaru-dono out!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Hiya! I'm back and completely high off sugar! I've no idea where Sho-dono is...#see giggling youko girl in skimpy outfit jumping up and down; in background, words that should never be repeated are shouted# Sooooooooooo, I'm gonna go find her so she can do the disclaimer! BYE-BYE!!!! #girl youko wanders off, skipping and humming some cheerful song#

**_Sho-dono:_** Hiya ppl my b-day is tomorrow so I'm being forced to work by my slave driver of a mother. What joy. Any way we do not own Arty in any way, shape, or form. #sees Shiinmaru-dono coming; turns and runs away#

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** #captures Sho-dono# There you are! #squeals# You have to start the story, Sho-dono!! #squeezes tightly# Start typing, _slave!_

**_Sho-dono:_** I'm working on our other story right now.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Too damn bad! #squeal# Write, slave, write! #gives bear hug#

**_Sho-dono:_** fine

Second period was hell for Artemis; they were given a pop quiz. Now, that's usually fine; he's a genius. Unfortunately, he was unconscious the day they covered what was on the quiz; thus, he missed not just one question, Artemis missed _two _questions. He was now on his way to A.P. Lit and he was in a horrible mood. Good news was that Liam was talking to him again. "My life is over." he groaned.

"Awww, poor little Arty," Liam crooned jokingly.

"O shut up. I have a perfect record to hold and that's not going to happen because of that test!" Artemis fumed as he stomped into English and continued to bang his head on the desk.

"Better stop that 'fore Teach comes in," the accented boy said right before Teach actually did walk in. Teach looked royally debauched; her mane was even more mussed than usually, her cheeks were flushed, and here clothes weren't quite on right. To put it bluntly: Teach looked like she had been thoroughly shagged right before class.

"POP QUIZ!" Teach shouted and, for once, no one had trouble understanding her accent. Artemis was gaping, then, trying to muffle his snickering; Liam was asking Artemis what was so funny when Teach brought his quiz up for him. Liam's quiz was in Braille and it reminded Artemis that no matter how much it seemed like Liam could see, that Liam was completely blind and would remain blind for the rest of his life.

Half-way through the quiz (long after the late bell had rung) Rei burst into the room. He did a quick sweep of the room, spotted Artemis in the only seat next to Liam, and snarled. "You…" he made to leap at Artemis but Teach, now freshly fixed up, grabbed the back of his cheongsam and stopped him.

"Don' ev'n think 'bout it, laddie," Teach snapped angrily and promptly sent him to a seat on the other side of the room. Artemis mouthed a 'thank you' and returned to the test he was determined to ace; he could _not_ get anything other than absolute perfection. Unfortunately, Liam was being distracting; he had managed to get one of his hands and one of Artemis' hands underneath the table, and – oh! that felt nice – Liam was massaging Artemis' palm. "Liam!" Artemis hissed. "Stop doing that!"

Liam chuckled, "Stop doing what?" Pure evil hidden behind a façade of innocence; Artemis scowled and bit his lip to suppress a moan. _Dear gods! That feels so good!_

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Artemis whispered while attempting to take his hand back from Liam, who only held on tighter. "Liam, I have to finish the test." Liam reluctantly let his hand go and returned to his own test. Artemis smirked and quickly finished the test and turned it in to Teach. When he returned to his seat however he entwined his fingers with Liam's, "Happy now?"

"Not quite," Liam responded, "I'd be happier with a hug."

Artemis snorted, "Not in front of everyone; maybe in the locker room, but not now though." Liam's smile was breathtaking, his eyes were filled with an emotion unrecognizable to Artemis, but it made his heart flutter. Liam squeezed their entwined hands before returning to his test, leaving Artemis to his thoughts. Artemis' thoughts were troubled; he'd promised Liam that he could help get revenge on Rei, but then there was the matter of Holly to contemplate as well. He knew that (once she'd forgiven him) Holly would want to help with the revenge plan took, and the genius had this inkling that Liam and Holly would get along easily. _Argh! Why are things always so difficult?!_ Artemis thought.

"'imes up!" Teach yelled, snapping Artemis out of his thoughts. Everyone (minus Artemis and Rei) rushed up to turn in their papers. Just as Liam and the rest of the class were returning to their seats the kid with the accent queried, "Is something burning?" The class started sniffing the air when the sprinkler systems turned on and soaked the entire room, the fire alarm ringing in the back.

**BOOM!** The earth quaked beneath Artemis' feat and he turned to see Liam frozen, a look a terror marring his face. "Get down!" Liam tackled Artemis down and covered with his body.

"Liam? Wha???" Artemis was confused and, for the first time, truly scared.

**BOOM! CRASH!** The class was screaming and – **GRAAAAAAW!** The cry wasn't human; it made Artemis want to run, it sent shivers down his spine, and made his bones ache.

"Shhh... Just keep quiet..." Liam carefully pulled Artemis and himself under the nearest desk.

The scent of burning increased and the sound of footsteps could now be heard. A deep **THUD…THUD…THUD **of something huge approaching. The door to the classroom was blasted in as a demon made of shadows and flames entered the room. Its horned head hit the ceiling when it tried to straighten. With slow precise movements the demon approached the desk that Liam and Artemis were hiding under.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath," Liam ordered softly.

Artemis complied without a word. When Liam was satisfied he crawled out from under the desk and stood to face the creature he knew to be a Shade. Shades were nasty creatures made up of pure rage and hate. For the creature to be this out of control, it must have been summoned by an amateur. Liam had an idea as to who was dumb enough to summon such a hateful monster. The thing about Shades was that they were originally humans who were consumed by their rage, jealousy, hatred, and anger; Shades were eternally in pain and killing them was not murder, but mercy in its kindest form. Goddess above, Liam was going to kill Rei for causing this! Summoning a Shade was forcing some poor, angry soul to lose all humanity and shuck off the morals keeping them from devouring their fellow man.

"Demon of hate be-gone; you are not wanted nor are you needed," Liam ordered, power resonating through his voice. The Shade shook its head and snorted in irritation, Liam was too weak to order it away. He would have to defeat it in battle before Artemis ran out of air. Else Artemis would become a Shade as well, and Liam was _not_ going to let that happen. With a snarl he crouched and leapt at the Shade. Without even trying the Shade spun around and slammed its tail into Liam's stomach. The force of the strike sent him flying into Teach's desk. Teach who had been hiding popped her head from beneath the desk and yanked the now unconscious Liam to safety.

"Dumb laddie! Runnin' 'n ta battle wit ang'r 'n' exectin' ta win? I'll grab 'ur luv 'n' we'll leave t'is to Kisara," Teach reassured the unconscious Liam before going to fetch Artemis.

**_Shiinmaru-dono_**: I'm so evil. smirk I give you action and I leave you hanging. Makes you wonder what screwed me up so?

**_Sho-dono_**: You've always been screwed up. Hell u got thrown out of an insane asylum!! …now let go of me.

**_Shiinmaru-dono_**: Yes, but that is _how long_, not _why_. The question I asked was _why_. Any suggestions, Sho-dono? raises hand Before you ask; _yes_, I was thrown out of the insane asylum. _No_, it was not because they thought me sane; it was because they were afraid of me. Shiinmaru-dono out!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**_Sho-dono_:** hey all. I'm being forced to create a panorama-thing for English class. Woo. Shiinmaru-dono, do the disclaimer

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Heya! I'm soooooo sorry for not keeping up with my updates! Homework has been piling up like crazy! Speaking of which...I've an incompetent idiot to force into work...Sho-dono! Start the story!!!

**_Sho-dono: _**I am not an incompetent idiot; you're the incompetent one.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about Squeaky.

**_Sho-dono: _**oh… well then yes I agree with u wholeheartedly

Artemis awoke with a groan. His head felt as if there was a horse stomping on it. He lifted his head and looked around at his surroundings and was surprised to se that he was back in his bed at home. He rolled over and saw Butler asleep in a chair beside him and Holly talking quietly on a cell-phone to someone. There was also a glass of water sitting on the bedside table and Artemis realized that he was _very_ thirsty. With a grunt Artemis pulled his hand from under his side and attempted to grab the glass of water. His plan was foiled however when a small tanned hand came out of nowhere and snatched the glass away from his reaching fingers.

"So you finally decided to wake up, eh?" an irritated Holly Short snarled.

Artemis sent he a hateful glare, "Yes, now give the water; I'm thirsty."

"Sorry, Artemis," now Artemis was worried; Holly sounded sincerely apologetic. "You can't drink or eat anything within the next seventy-two hours."

"Why not?!" Artemis' growl was beastly at best, monstrous at worst; he was so _thirsty_ and wanted that water _now_. He was so angry and right now, he hated the LEP officer more than anything in the world. Artemis swiped at Holly with his newly formed claws; the only thing that kept Holly's arm from being shredded was a bandaged albino hand grasping Artemis' arm.

"Because, Artemis, you inhaled a bit of the aura that surrounds a Shade; you eat or drink, _it_ gets the nutrients and you lose your humanity," Liam's voice was raspy and there was red seeping through the bandage on Liam's hand. Artemis turned towards Liam and gasped at the amount of stark white bandaging on Liam; seems that he didn't get out of the fight as unscathed as Artemis. Liam was shirtless but his entire chest was covered in the white gauze; his entire right arm was bandaged from hand to shoulder. Liam's sightless eyes were swathed in the white; blood was seeping through that bandage as well.

Artemis was only able to stare in shock, "Liam… what happened to you?"

Liam offered a pained smile "This is what happens when I don't think things through properly." A look of thought popped onto his face, "and if you're wondering, the water is to draw the demon out. After three days it will be so thirsty that it will launch itself from your body at the glass and that's when we need to capture it. So try not to drink any o.k.?"

Artemis sank deeper into the covers of his bed grumbling, "Fine but I'm not going to like this."

Holly snorted, "No one in their right mind would, MudBoy. But buck up and tell me the plan for destroying Rei Byakko's life. 'Cause you know it was him who sent the Shade."

Artemis groaned, _I knew it, _"I figured it would be him… how did you find out about our plan?"

"I told her," Liam said simply. "She seems like a very interesting person to work with."

"Yah, and you were right, Artemis. He's not so bad once you get used to him," Holly added as she _happily_ clapped Liam on the shoulder, who winced in pain.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Holly?" Artemis questioned with a raised eyebrow. Liam chuckled weakly and lied back down; he seemed exhausted and burdened.

Artemis was struck with a thought but could not voice it, for Butler spoke up, "I was unable to mention this earlier, but a man named Amaya Maro came by the orphanage this morning; he was looking to adopt both Beka and you, Liam." Liam sighed; he knew the day would come when he would be adopted, he just hadn't thought it would be Mr. Maro.

"I'm guessing that Beka threw a fit?" Liam was concerned; Beka had a great secret and though Liam trusted the people in the room implicitly, he couldn't tell them Beka's secret.

"She broke down; I heard Amaya whisper something to her but I'm not sure what. Beka seemed to calm, somewhat at his words..." Butler trailed off but Liam had to be sure of Mr. Maro's words.

"Do you know EXACTLY what Mr. Maro said to Beka to calm her? This is important, Butler; I need to know what he said," Liam was firm but his voice and tense body portrayed his worry.

"I think he said something about 'knowing what it was like to grow up without a loving parent' and something else I can't remember..." Butler was truly trying to remember but the exact words were fuzzy and the more he focused, the less clear the memory became. Liam sighed and sat back up with some effort; turning towards Butler, he asked, "Would you have any problems with doing a Vulcan Mind Meld?" Everyone in the room turned toward Liam in utter shock and confusion. "A Vulcan Mind Meld is where I can see into your mind and memories in search of a specific topic or memory. In this case, the memory of Beka and Mr. Maro's conversation that you overheard." Butler nodded his consent; Liam leaned over, touched his hand to Butler's forehead, and fell into Butler's mind.

Within Butler's Mind

Butler's mind was a well ordered blue lit space; each of his memories were a white orb of light and each thought was a green orb of light. Liam touched the brightest of the white orbs; the orb displayed the recent conversation between Holly, Artemis, himself, and Butler. Leaving the memory and going on the newly acquired information, Liam went in search of a slightly faded memory (completely ignoring the pink orbs that represent thoughts of attraction, affection, and love) and came upon a glowing black orb. A glowing black orb meant a memory was tampered with; which meant that either Liam had found the correct memory or Butler had come across powerful beings before. Praying to the Goddess for the former, Liam dived in

Liam found himself in the correct memory and let the scene unfold before him.

"_Oh really? Who were you thinking of adopting or were you just going to look around to see what types of kids are here?" Beka was practically growling in anger._

"_What?" Amaya held his hands up in a defensive gesture; his face was puzzled, "I don't understand what you're saying. I cam here to adopt two children and donate money to help fix the place up; I know what it's like to grow up as an orphan. Trust me; I know how much it sucks to not have a parent that loves you." Amaya had stood up from his chair and walked over to the distraught and crying Beka, "I know what it's like to run from your family and escape to someplace far away; I know how you feel, Miss Beka." Amaya enfolded Beka into a firm hug; he truly knew what it was like to be so utterly alone._

When the memory was finished, Liam pulled out of Butler's mind.

Back in Artemis' Room

Liam ran a hand through his hair before flopping down; he was official worried. Shades he could handle; Rei he could handle; people after his life in general he could handle; this, this he could not handle. "My worst fear is confirmed; Amaya Maro knows Beka's secret... Now, what does he plan to do with this knowledge of her?" Liam was mumbling but everyone in the room could hear him clearly.

"What secret?" Butler asked curiously. His head hurt a bit and he felt dizzy but otherwise the mind meld hadn't affected him.

"Can't tell you, sorry," Liam replied gently. He lay back down, curled up, and was soon asleep.

Holly stared at Liam for a few moments the switched her gaze to Butler, "Well? Feel any different?"

"No… nothing; just a headache," Butler stated simply, he glanced once more at Liam before turning to look at Artemis who looked as miserable as a dog in a medicone. "_You _will be confined to that bed for the next three days. Understood?" Artemis, begrudgingly, nodded and lied down next to Liam, falling to sleep easily. Butler left to sleep in his room and Holly decided to sleep on the couch. Little did they know that what was to come was much worse than just a mere Shade.

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** Heya! The poll for the rape is over! The stats are: rape – 7; no rape – 5. As you can see, Arty will be raped my Rei within the next few chapters. The poll for the preferred ending will end on the eighteenth chapter; send your votes in NOW!

**_Sho-dono:_** #is lying curled up clutching stomach# never again will I eat mushroom and onion pizza for dinner. Never again. #groan#

**_Shiinmaru-dono:_** You are an idiot. #rubs head# See you all next chapter! Shiinmaru-dono out!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Sho-dono:**_Hiya ppl. We're at chappy 15 now and its time for arty to be raped. Shiinmaru-dono, do the disclaimer.

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ I've said it once and I'll probably say it a thousand more times: We do not own Artemis Fowl or any of its affiliates; we do however own the characters not related to Artemis Fowl. What the lazy gal up there exclaimed prematurely is true: Artemis Fowl II is going to be raped in this chappy by our favorite antagonist, Rei Byakko. If you lot have recently reread the summary you will note the word "mpreg," that is not some misguided attempt at spelling by Sho-dono, it was purely intentional; you will find out why it is there in either chapter 16 or chappy 17 (not sure yet). Now on with the fic!

**Sho-dono: **#flips Shiinmaru-dono off#

Rei stood outside the house; he knew that Artemis and Liam were inside. What he didn't know was who the other two spirits were and if they would pose a problem for him. With a smirk Rei took a running leap onto the roof of the two story house, landing silently. Rei Byakko was determined to have Liam and since he couldn't kill Artemis with the Shade he had summoned; he'd have to do it with his bare hands. Rei stealthily made his way to a carelessly open window and crept in. He had memorized the layout earlier that day and knew exactly where Artemis would be sleeping. What surprised Rei when he entered Artemis' room was a heavily injured Liam snuggling Artemis.

One thought was running through Rei's head, _Artemis will suffer for touching __**my**__ Liam! _Rei's eyes were glowing red and he only felt the burning rage of hatred. Rei, not being a complete idiot, cast a strong sleeping spell over the entire house and hastily, but silently moved to the bed.

Now he was at an impasse: he could take Liam, get his buttocks kicked when the blind man woke up, and quite possibly end up injuring Liam more; or he could steal Artemis and exact his revenge. The decision seemed rather obvious (for he didn't want to harm his precious Liam); thus, he kidnapped Artemis and hightailed it out of the home of Artemis Fowl II. Exiting was just as easy as entering for Rei, even with an extra person on his back. After extraditing Artemis and himself from the household, Rei made his way back to his back to the White Tiger Dojo (his home).

Once at the Dojo, Rei had to be silent lest his parents awaken; this was made more difficult by the fact that Artemis was starting to wake, but only when Rei reached his room (in the basement) did Artemis fully leave sleep and bite down viciously on Rei. Artemis' eyes were the color of fresh spilled blood, a growl tore from his throat, and claws and fangs began to grow. But Rei didn't care, all he cared about was making Artemis pay for touching **his** Liam; Rei threw a bone-crushing punch into Artemis' face over and over again, until Artemis was still.

Rei pulled out a dagger and sliced off Artemis' clothes with one slash; red settled over Rei's eyes as he cut into Artemis' pale flesh; he smiled as he heard Artemis' voice crack with pain filled screams. Far from sane, Rei committed the ultimate torture; he raped Artemis continually for the next few days...

Back with Liam, Butler, and Holly

Butler awoke to the sound of Liam screeching. He leapt from his bed and sprinted towards the room that Liam and Artemis had been sharing.

"HOW COULD ALL OF US JUST FALL ASLEEP LIKE THAT!?! ONE OF US SHOULD HAVE STAYED AWAKE, HELL EVEN THE PUP WAS OUT LIKE A LIGHT!!" Liam raged. He wasn't angry at Holly, Butler, or Adruinna. He was angry with himself for not waking up when the threat was there; he should have sensed it.

Liam had worked himself into such a state that he hadn't noticed the blood that was coming from both his chest and arms, staining the bandages a dark crimson. Nor did he notice that Holly was aiming her stun gun at him, waiting for a clear shot.

Butler finally spoke, "Liam, you need to calm down; you're ripping your wounds open." Butler approached Liam from behind (forgetting entirely how Liam always seemed to know where everything and everyone was at all times), but before Butler could get close a surge of raw power blew everyone into the wall. Liam was on the ground, shaking; his hands were nearly yanking his hair out, as he was speaking some mantra in a language not even Holly could understand. A glow surrounded Liam, lifting him into the air before he collapsed into blessed unconsciousness.

Holly and Butler stared at the unconscious boy, neither believing what they had just seen. It took a few moments for them to move forward and attend to Liam's reopened wounds. They were shocked, however, when they saw that every single wound had been healed without leaving anything more than the scars he already had.

"Well… that's interesting…" was all Butler could say.

"No one on the Council will like this; if they don't immediately call for his death or imprisonment, I'll be surprised. He has way too much power for a human; we have to find a way to bind his power. Maybe if—" Holly halted her sentence when Liam started glowing softly. The glow pulsed in time with his heartbeat; it was a steady, Fey-magic blue with strands of various colors going out to different directions, leading out of the room. One of the strands was almost transparent. Another was larger than the rest; it was a dark sapphire blue that pulsed with great ferocity.

Holly recognized them for what they were immediately, "Those are mind connections; with each person you form a bond with you gain a mind connection. The connections to the mother and father are usually the strongest, followed by siblings, and friends. Lovers can become about as large as the connection to the parents; but that rarely happens.

"My guess is that the semi-transparent one once belonged to his sister – poor girl was beaten to death by their father and buried by their mother; which also explains the lack of a connection to either parent. What seems to have taken the place of the connection to his sister is one to a friend – perhaps one he thinks of as a sister? The big, pulsing blue one I can't place; it's bigger than one between a mother and child." Holly was confused; she'd never seen a case where a connection not belonging to the mother was strongest.

"That one connects to Artemis," Butler thought aloud; his voice filled with awe. "In so short a time; they bonded so thoroughly..." Holly nodded dumbly.

"We need to follow that link; Artemis could be on the other end of it." Butler nodded in agreement.

Butler paused as they were heading towards the door, however, when he remembered Liam, "Do you think it's a good idea to just leave him here like this?"

Holly looked around at Liam; she frowned, "No but if we move him then the link will be broken." Something wet dripped onto Holly's head, she turned around and looked into the face of Whitepaw, sitting there waiting to be noticed. "Oi, what's up with the dog?"

Butler recognized it immediately, "He's Liam's. Whitepaw, can you lead us to Artemis?" The dog shook his head and trotted up to Liam; a good lick to the face woke Liam. Before the links could fade, Liam grabbed the large, sapphire one so it could remain visible.

"Whitepaw wouldn't be able to track Artemis with only a link to go by," Liam struggled into a standing position; Liam grabbed hold of the wall to keep from falling down when he stumbled toward Butler and Holly. "Damn it," he cursed, "even with all my wounds healed, I'm still as weak as a newborn kitten." Heavily leaning on the wall, Liam tried to bring his magic to the surface but it wouldn't come; he had inadvertently drained himself dry and hadn't waited long enough to recover.

With a groan Liam hoisted himself towards the bedroom door intent on finding Artemis if it was the last thing he ever did.

_**Sho-dono:**_Sappy, I know; but I'm out of ideas.

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ #sniffle# O-only one of you really reviewed...#sniff# I-I cannot write until I finish mourning my soul...Sh-shiinmaru-dono out… #miserable moan; sob#

**Sho-dono: **#sweatdrop# I give up with her. GUARDS!!! TAKE HER TO THE HAPPY HOUSE!!!

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I NEED IS MY SOUL BACK!!!!!!!! RETRIEVE MY SOUL AND I SHALL BE FINE ONCE MORE!!!!!!! #guards take her to the "Yaoi House" for rehabilitation#

_**Anonymous Friend of Authoresses:**_ Shiinmaru-dono will be back to her insane self in a few days; high school ends and the ball chain she connected to her Mac is waiting for her return. Reviews speed the healing process; if you want more chapters sooner…Review so Shiinmaru-dono can write once more!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Sho-dono:**_ Yo, sorry it's been so long, but Shiinmaru-dono was in Europe for a while and…yeah. Do the disclaimer, Shiinmaru-dono!

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ I'm getting so tired of repeating this same dumb line over and over; we don't own Artemis or any of its affiliates. This is the LAST time we do any sort of disclaimer!!! #snarls before stalking back to den#

Artemis groaned; his body hurt like hell and he could smell the copper scent of blood. "Awake already? Impressive recovery time," a hateful voice spoke before promptly dumping a bucket full of salted ice water over Artemis' entire body. The sudden, painful cold completely woke Artemis and dripped everywhere. Another bucket of salted ice water was dumped on him when he tried to sit up; this one hit him full in the face and he accidentally swallowed some. He coughed and sputtered as some of the water slid down his windpipe. Shaking his head a few times, Artemis removed the water from his eyes and sent a glare off towards his captor, the insane Rei.

"Where am I?" Artemis growled; trying to get up, he failed. The pain radiating from his rear was excruciating. "What the _hell_ did you do to me?!"

Rei chuckled, "You poor, poor _naïve_ fool. You can't even recognize the signs of rape; and you call yourself a genius." Rei grinned maliciously as he walked over to Artemis, "Perhaps I should remind you what it feels like..." Grabbing Artemis' chin, Rei forced Artemis into a brutal kiss, tearing his lip and shoving him onto his back. Rei broke off the kiss and pinned Artemis' wrists above his head; Rei then thrust his cock into Artemis' abused opening, savagely raping Artemis once again.

Another six days of rape and torture passed. Artemis had withdrawn into himself and no longer responded to anything in his environment. The once vibrant blue eyes had faded to a dull ice-white; his hair had become greasy and matted, no longer did it shine with life. His breathing had become shallow and, at times, seemed to cease all together. Artemis no longer cared about what Rei did to him, so he didn't react when Rei began to rape him once more.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM, YOU BASTARD!" an angry voice roared from the doorway. Liam, Butler, and Holly rushed into the room; before anyone could blink, Liam had slammed Rei against the wall with a blade pressed against his throat. "How DARE you touch what is mine?!" Liam snarled.

Holly and Butler had run to Artemis' side and stared in horror at Artemis' mutilated body. Though Artemis had no clue how much time had passed, his body clearly showed proof of the week he had without food or drink; his ribs protruded through what little skin was still intact. Bruises covered every centimeter that was not sliced; several places were cut cleanly to the bone and many muscles had been completely torn off from the ligaments, hanging loosely away from the bone. Artemis' chest was the worst, though, for Rei had carved the word "WHORE" into his flesh, all the way to the bone itself. Infected and rotting burns covered his shoulders and the left side of his chest. Artemis' face was skeletal and barely recognizable as human; his fangs shown more distinctly from torn and bloodied gums; his left ear was nearly sheared from his head while his nose had obviously been broken several times.

Butler, who had seen many of the depraved actions of man, was sickened by the sight and smell. But his precious charge's eyes pained him the worst; their listlessness hit home as to how badly he had failed. Tears dripped from Holly's eyes before she felt the all-consuming anger; never before had she so hated humans, THEY were the monsters to have done this despicable act towards a young innocent. Holly looked up and saw the pure hate upon Liam's face; all directed at Rei. The Captain was sorely tempted into letting Liam just kill the psychopath, but she knew that it wouldn't undo the wrong.

"Liam," she called out, "come here and carry Artemis. Butler, do something to incapacitate that monster. After you knock him out, wake the parents and call the police; jail would be the best place for such a fiend."

3 Days Later: In the Hospital

It had been three days since Liam, Holly, and Butler had found Artemis. Three days since Rei was arrested on charges of kidnapping, rape, and attempt at murder. And three days since Liam had slept, eaten, or even left Artemis' hospital bedside. Everyone was starting to really worry; whenever someone tried to talk to Liam, he wouldn't respond, he would just continue to hold Artemis' hand and ignore whomever had spoken. Mother Alanna was on the verge of a panic attack and finally sent in her last resort: Amaya Maro, the man that had come over a week ago to adopt Beka and Liam.

Amaya walked carefully into the hospital room; Liam had just started responding in violent ways to those that snuck up on him. Amaya stopped at the chair that the blind man had stationed himself in during his constant vigil. Placing a hand on Liam's shoulder he spoke, "You should come home and rest, Liam. You'll end up in a hospital bed yourself if you keep this up." Liam didn't even glance at him; he knew what home Amaya was referring to; knew that it was Amaya's mansion. Not to be discouraged, Amaya pressed forward, "You won't be of any use to Artemis if you don't take care of yourself. You need to rest."

Amaya sighed when Liam continued to ignore him; starting to walk away, Liam responded, "I just want him to _see_ me. He doesn't react right now and I want to be here when he can _see_ me again."

Amaya knelt next to Liam and pulled him into a hug, "I know you do but you're going to end up killing yourself if you don't, at the very least, eat and catch a nap."

"But—" Liam was slightly choked; Amaya looked at Liam's face and noticed that the blind man was crying.

"Shhh, don't cry," Amaya wiped away Liam's tears with his thumb. "Go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Then, go to the visitors' room and take a nap on the couch. I promise to wake you if Artemis shows any signs of coming 'round. Now go." Amaya gave Liam a slight nudge; Liam slowly moved from the seat, going to do what he was ordered. When Liam was clear of the room, Amaya looked at the unresponsive Artemis, "You better wake up soon; I don't know how much more of this Liam can take before he breaks..."

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ I'm tired; do whatever you want, Sho-dono (within reason). Don't flame us or send us any form of hate mail, please. We warned you in advanced that we would have Artemis violently raped; you chose to continue reading. I'm going back to bed now; Shiinmaru-dono out.

_**Sho-dono:**_ #is busy trying to untangle hair# Your dogs are evil, Shiinmaru-dono: they ran off with my hairbrush. Oh and any Harry Potter fans who are reading this need to go and read our other story: _Something Wicked This Way Comes_. Well that's all; see yuz. #goes to try and find hairbrush#


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Sho-dono:**_ Hiya people! Shiinmaru-dono and I are on a role; we've been writing like crazy from all the soda, Mentos, and Cheetos we've been ingesting. Sooooo, please enjoy yourselves with something created by sugar high females!!!

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ #is shaking in fear# All those nuns...

_**Sho-dono:**_ #is laughing like a maniac# That's what you get for stealing my Mentos!

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ #whimpers# That is just cruel; Mentos are not worth my suffering… #curls into fetal position and rocks back and forth#

_**Sho-dono:**_ They are too. Now, on with the fic!

Artemis was lost within a thick darkness that refused to let him go. He'd been wandering for what felt like an eternity, looking for the way out, but the more he wandered the more he forgot. It started with simple things, like dates, but recently it had become worse, he was forgetting important things, like his mother and father, Butler and Holly, and even Liam. He saw fleeting images of memories, but they no longer meant anything. Artemis was slowly losing his mind; every day that passed, another face, another date, another memory disappeared.

Artemis was overwhelmed by, not the ever-present darkness, but the oppressive silence; everything was completely and utterly silent. Nothing moved, either; there was nothing around him but the darkness, the quiet, and the stillness of nothing. He didn't notice the passing of time around him; how could he when there was no change in his surroundings?

"Wake up, Mommy, wake up!" a young girl's voice sang out. Artemis looked around, but couldn't see where the voice came from; the darkness swallowed everything. "Can't you see me, Mommy? I'm right here, Mommy!" the girl questioned. A light blinked on in front of Artemis. In the center of the light was a little girl that couldn't have been older than five; she had snow-white hair and ocean-blue eyes. The child was clothed in a pale-blue sundress with a white bow tied around the middle; a white sunhat with a pale-blue ribbon rested upon her head.

"Who are you?" even to Artemis, his voice sounded raspy with disuse.

She giggled, "You know my nam e, silly! You're the one gave it to me, Mommy!"

Artemis was gob smacked: How the Hell could he give birth to a daughter? He was a _guy_ for crying out loud! She giggled again, "Don't worry, Mommy; Granddaddy will explain it you. Now, could you _please_ say my name?"

"I don't know it," Artemis looked down, "what does it matter, anyway?"

"You'll wake up if you can say my name."

Artemis frowned, "But I don't know your name."

The little girl giggled even more, "Yes you do, you just can't remember it."

Artemis' frown deepened as he tried to remember anything that would help.

Back in the hospital Amaya was becoming ever more worried. Artemis had begun to mumble slightly in his sleep. Saying things like 'I don't remember' and 'I don't know your name'. It was really beginning to greatly concern him and he was really glad that he had sent Liam out of the room. But what was wrong with Artemis now?

Amaya stood and began to pace about the room worriedly. He knew that he should tell Liam but he didn't want him worrying any more than he already was. As he paced he listened to what Artemis was mumbling; something about not knowing something, a name, but Amaya dismissed it. Or, he would have, if Artemis hadn't started screaming and seizing. The nurses and a few doctors rushed, followed by an even faster Liam. Liam was the first at Artemis' side; for once, the calm blind man was truly panicking. A nurse called for security to restrain; it took six linebacker-sized men to hold Liam still long enough to be sedated – a shot of Lorazepam and Artemis was stilled as well.

Things started falling into place for Amaya; and it made him pale in a combination of shock and horror. If what he thought had happened, then Artemis was in for a time; Artemis would be having seizures until he spoke the name of whatever child appeared in the darkness. Until he did, everyone would suffer with worry for Artemis – but, the longer it took Artemis, the more he would forget and the harder it would be for him to remember when he awoke. What Liam had worked so hard to avoid, had become a reality: Artemis was becoming a Silver Shade.

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ Thank God I managed to crank that out. #head falls onto desk with a loud 'thump'# One story down, three to go...plus the two essays for A.P. Bio, the questions and movie review for A.P. World History, and that thrice damned project for English left. Never again will I procrastinate. #hear loud snort in background# ...Fine, never again will I procrastinate on _summer_ work. I'm tired, need to read the last HP book, and really need to start getting paid for the work #cough#_ slave labor _#cough# I do at the library...or, at the very least, get dropped off my boss's "Shit List." #grumbles# _I only missed ONE day of work this week...I even called them and volunteered to work an extra day this week...evil, sadistic bitch-boss..._ Shiinmaru-dono out…

_**Sho-dono:**_ #is listening to Shiinmaru-dono rant# see. This is what u get. Unlike me who is free free freee… at least until my mom drags me to the west. God I hate that woman sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Sho-dono:**_ Hey all you faithful readers guess what...no one voted for the ending of the story so Shiinmaru-dono and I are going to have to extend the waiting period. Thanks a lot. #major sarcasm#

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ You really need to learn the difference between commenting and starting the chapter...#head bangs on desk# I need to get my homework done...so I won't be commenting until the end of the next chapter. #leaves; door slams shut and frantic typing is heard#

_**Sho-dono:**_ Yay me!! #several "twangs" are heard and Sho-dono is pinned to the wall by an outline of arrows#

Consciousness was slow to return to Liam after the doctors had sedated him. He could feel that he was lying on a bed with the covers wrapped around him but aside from that, he had no clue where he was. He heard someone shift to the side of him and stilled. After a moment a soft voice whispered, "Liam? Are you awake?" a small smile graced his lips; it was only Beka.

"Yeah...is Artemis okay?" Liam's voice was hoarse from shouting.

"He stopped seizing but he's still in a coma. Sorry I don't have better news..." Beka trailed off. Liam was quiet and his brow was furrowed.

"Where's Amaya?"

"Still with Artemis, he seemed extremely worried about something; he kept mumbling something about a Silver Shade1." Liam bolted upright in an attempt to scramble out of bed.

"This is bad; very, very bad. If Rei isn't already dead, I'm going to kill him..." Liam was starting to growl, but when he yanked off the heart-monitoring electrodes the nurses rushed in; they threatened to strap him to the bed if he tried to leave again. This left Liam grumpier than before and stuck in the hospital bed with Beka snickering in the chair next to him.

After an hour of sulking Liam finally sighed and gave up. He wasn't getting out of the hospital bed without getting strapped right back in so he might as well try to do something constructive; like trying to find Artemis' mind.

Liam settled back into a more comfortable position and began to focus on his beloved. It took a few minutes before a foggy image appeared in Liam's mind. He saw Artemis talking with a little girl in a blue sundress; he tried to call out but was unable to. For some reason it felt like his body was frozen; as if he was paralyzed. Slowly, what he was seeing faded and the hospital room's scent began to fill his nostrils. Soon he knew he was no longer within Artemis' mind but was back in the hospital.

Someone shifted nearby and a small insane giggle reached Liam's ears. He knew that voice; it was Rei's voice.

Down at the nurses' station the sound of a commotion drew the attention of the head nurse and her under nurse. When they approached Liam's room however they saw Rei Byakko tied firmly to the bed, shouting, "Please untie me, my love. I only want you to love me… and screw me."

Liam's frown deepened and he spoke softly, "Please call the police…**Now, Ladies!**"

The under-nurse squeaked a quiet yes sir and ran off to follow through with the order. The head nurse, Bruna, crossed her arms and glared at Liam.

"Get your skinny ass back in bed, NOW, Liam. Unless, of course, you want to be strapped down to the bed again," Liam ran to the other bed in the room and leaped under the covers.

"Liam is a good boy, no need to strap him down," he whimpered pathetically. Bruna smiled, satisfied. After a few minutes the police final arrived. They stared at the effectiveness of the bindings that held Rei; needless to say they were impressed. They cut the bond, cuffed him quickly, and dragged him off without saying a word. Liam sighed happily and closed his eyes to try and reconnect back to Artemis, but when he tried he was met with a barricade of some sort. _'Now what?'_ Liam thought exasperated.

The harder Liam pushed against the barricade, the stronger it became until a bright blue flash engulfed him. Liam heard a little girl giggle. "I can't let you in to help, Daddy; Mommy has to figure this out all on his own! But," the little girl continued in her sing-song voice, "I'll explain everything to you if you can say my name!" Liam felt a migraine coming and groaned in frustration; nothing was ever easy when magic was involved – the same went for the fey. "Come on, Daddy! This kind of thing should be **easy** for you!"

"Be quiet; I need to think," Liam growled out, rubbing his temples as the migraine hit full force. _'If I was Artemis, what would I name a little girl? Let's see, he's Irish...Fiona? No. Roisin? No. Olivia, Catherine, Robyn, Natasha, Melissa, Alana? No, no, no, no, no, and no! Think, Liam!'_ Liam snapped his fingers, "Your name is Wynne; Wynne Aithne. Your last name hasn't been decided, yet." The little girl laughed as she jumped and clapped her hands, "Yay! You figured it out, Daddy!" Wynne placed her hands behind her back and cocked her head to the side, "Now, what do you want to know, Daddy?"

Liam sighed softly, "How much time does Moons have left?"

A sad expression came over Wynne's face, "Not much, not much. If Mommy doesn't remember my name soon… he'll die," with that she began to fade.

"Wynne? Wynne!" Liam cried, trying to grab hold of her shoulder futilely. Everything around him was fading into darkness. When he was finally able to move again he felt the familiar hospital sheets wrapped around him. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He had to see Artemis, had to contact him somehow; he needed to talk to Amaya.

Liam sat up carefully, trying his hardest not to make a sound that would alert Nurse Bruna to him being awake. He managed to make it all the way to Artemis' room without anyone catching him, which was a good thing. He slipped into the room silently and listened. He heard the soft beeping of the machines and the deep slow breathing of two figures. One was Artemis, the other must be Amaya...taking a nap. Liam slid up to the bedside and felt around for Artemis' hand; he found it shortly and gripped it tightly, "Moons… please wake up. Please, I need you to wake up soon. I don't want to loose you. I love you, Artemis, I really do." He pressed his face against Artemis' chest and listened for his heart beat to lull himself to sleep.

_**Sho-dono:**_OMG, I can't believe it's been so long since we've updated. Shiinmaru-dono and I are sooooooo sorry. Isn't that right?

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ #scratches head and looks remorseful# I'm really sorry; between two A.P. classes, getting grounded, and dealing with my sister's manic bipolar, and then putting said sister into the hospital for an extreme ear infection – I just haven't had the time or the inspiration. Anyway, if you notice the little one next to "Silver Shade" you probably are looking at me strangely. #see youko in nerdy teaching outfit w/ glasses and a pointer#

Humans are considered (in my witchy world) to be "white," while Shades are "black" (it has to do with auras); so, normally, when a human inhales the Shade's aura and then eats/drinks within 72 hours of inhalation, they become a Shade (or, in rare cases, a Grey Shade). But Artemis already had some Fey Magic in him when he the whole past three-four chapters happened; thus, the Fey Magic partially negated the "black" of the Shade – but only partially. There wasn't enough "black" in Artemis for him to become a Shade or a Grey Shade; instead, Artemis became a Silver Shade (only four Silver Shades have EVER existed). Liam was worried because of how dangerous the change from human to Silver Shade is and how painful it can be. Do you lot understand? #see youko turn to towards you w/ pointer crossed over chest# Shiinmaru-dono out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Sho-dono:**_ wow… it's been a while since we've updated but either way. We do not own Arty in any way shape or form.

**#Shiinmaru-dono is unable to talk at the moment due to intense amounts of back pain#**

Amaya woke up slowly, sensing another's presence. He looked towards Artemis and was greatly surprised to see Liam kneeling by the bed, Artemis' hand clasped in his hands. A soft sigh escaped his lips, "You know if the nurse catches you here you're screwed right?"

"I don't care," came the mumbled reply.

Amaya sighed, "Go back to be, Liam; you can do nothing for Artemis right now. Get some sleep; you won't be of any use to him when he wakes up if you're drop-dead tired."

"Bring me a chair then; I'm not leaving his side. Mr. Maro, he's becoming a Shade – silver to be precise," Liam pressed his cheek into the mattress, "Rei snuck into my room earlier; the cops took him into custody."

One of Amaya's eyebrows rose, "This worries you." It wasn't a question.

"Rei for all his obsession, for all his stupidity; is _highly_ intelligent and a gifted witch. He summoned a _Shade_; I've only ever read in books of witches who could summon something like that. I'm worried about what Rei will do to escape," Liam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I hate to admit it, but I'm terrified. For the first time in my life, I'm terrified of what's going to happen. When Rei was in my hospital room I couldn't see anything; my body just reacted to feeling another presence. Mr. Maro, Rei blocked my 'sight' and it scared me to the bone; I've never had a problem being blind because I could still 'see'; but Rei somehow 'blinded' that 'sight.'" Amaya pulled Liam into a gentle hug despite how Liam tensed.

"Don't worry, he's not here anymore," Amaya pulled away slightly and gave Liam a once over before standing and retrieving one of the chairs for Liam to sleep in, "Go to sleep." He whispered once Liam was comfortable. Ten minutes passed and Liam was still awake, Amaya began to sing, softly.

"Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete

Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka

Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta...

"Fall into a light sleep, Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou

"Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo Kogoete

Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka

"Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete Yurushi wo motometara

"Fall into a light sleep, Hitori no yoru ni

I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi

Anata no Nukumori kakushi

Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru...

"Fall into a light sleep, Watashi ni michiru

I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate

Itsukano Kagayaki suteta

Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou..."

Amaya's voice faded as he realized that Liam had already fallen asleep. A small, sad smile appeared on his face as Amaya covered Liam with his coat to keep his new son warm. "I never would have taken you to be the fatherly type at first glance." Amaya smiled softly at Butler as the large man entered the room.

"Few do, few do…" the two men watched their young charges, "You're not married are you?"

"No, my work does not permit much time for socializing, let alone marrying someone," Butler replied forlornly. Amaya made a small noise of understanding before settling more comfortably into his chair.

Butler pulled up a chair of his own and settled down beside him. Amaya finally spoke, "So why are you a bodyguard? From what I can tell you would prefer to have a family; or at least someone to lie with." Butler grunted softly. It was true; he would enjoy having a lover.

"Perhaps…"

"Well, don't give up hope. You'll find someone. Who knows, maybe you've already found them." Amaya's eyes glinted with hidden mirth, "You just have to look where you least expect it. Perhaps I'll take you out to a club I'm fond of when this is all over," here Amaya grinned predatorily before slumping with a troubled sigh. "I fear I'll be a bachelor forever; women only want me for my wealth – when I can stand them and the men I like are either: A) out to kill me, or B) trying to get a job in my company. My kingdom for a decent, handsome man who's good with kids like Beka and Liam!" Butler stared at Amaya for a few seconds, curiously.

"Why would someone be trying to kill you?"

"Uh… well… heheh… that is classified information I'm afraid, heh heh." Amaya fiddled nervously with the hem of his sleeve as he laughed nervously under Butlers stare.

"You're lying… what did you do?" Butler said monotonously.

Amaya whined slightly, preferring to avoid the subject. Butler glared at him slightly, "Meeerrrr, it's not so much as what I _did_; it's more like what I _do_…" Butlers frown deepened.

"And you do what… exactly?"

"I'll show you when all this over and done with; when young Artemis is out of the hospital. Is that a reasonable enough deal, dear bodyguard?" Amaya was flirting and even a monkey could figure it out.

"As you wish; but I will hold you to that." _Dear God,_ Butler thought forlornly,_ I'm no better than one of those shameless teenagers._

Amaya smirked before leaning down and giving Butler a brief kiss on the lips, "Keep an eye on those two for me; I need to make a call." After that, Amaya left the room with an obvious sway to his hips, leaving a flabbergasted bodyguard behind.

#

Artemis gazed blankly into the darkness; he wasn't certain how much time had passed since the girl had vanished once more, but it seemed like an eternity. A sigh passed from his lips; it was becoming harder for him to remember things – things like names, faces, even his own family. _A name…the child wanted name…_Artemis thought wistfully, _what's her name?_ _What is her __**name**__? Catherine, Sarah, Angelina? No, no, no! None of those! Juliet, perhaps? No, that's not it either…What __**is**__ it? _With another sigh, Artemis hung his head forlornly. _I'm a genius – I should be able to think of a simple name! _A giggle sounded behind him; Artemis snapped from his musings and turned towards where he thought the sound came from.

"Hello again, Momma," the girl chimed. "Have you figured out my name yet?"

"No, I haven't. Could you give me a hint?" She giggled at his request, "I'll take that as a no...Why must I do this? Why can't I just wake up?"

"Because this is part of the process," she answered with a familiar vampire smile.

"What process?" Artemis growled as he did not like seeing his trade mark used against him.

"The process to become something different," she answered vaguely, "You—" The girl was interrupted by a new presence.

"Art...mis! Her na...Wynn Ai—" what was now apparently Liam's voice was suddenly cut off; the 'mind hack' interrupted.

"NO! Daddy cheated! Daddy isn't supposed to help!" she screamed before disappearing.

#

Liam snapped awake and felt a chill go down his spine. "I'm not going to want to sleep until Moons wakes up – I just know it. I think what I did is considered against the rules and that the kid is not going to be happy about this." Liam sighed, he felt so tired but he knew that if he fell asleep, then the kid, Wynn Aithne, was going to do something to him as punishment for 'cheating.' Liam knew that a general rule of supernatural thumb was to let things flow without interruption; but, damn it, he wanted to talk to the boy genius again. Liam _needed_ Artemis to wake up and just be himself again; without the influence of his 'aura' and without the trauma caused by Rei. Damn, when did things get so complicated?

_**Shiinmaru-dono:**_ OMG, we're actually updating this thing. How long has it been? Anyway, sorry for the long wait; between the crazy German AP Bio teacher and my caffeine junky of an AP World History teacher, I've been uber busy. I swear me and Sho-dono will update more after the AP exams, but 'til then, please #gets down on knees and grovels# be PATIENT! We're trying; we really are doing the best we can but we're just so busy. Shiinmaru-dono out!

_**Sho-dono: **_#is fast asleep due to boredom# #snore#


End file.
